Kaleidoscopes
by Everlane
Summary: Zuko is troubled by the death of his sister, who fell into the seas when she attempted to escape her prison. Years later, Zuko finds himself in Ba Sing Se, unraveling a mystery that would uncover a dark past long thought to have been forgotten.
1. You're Not The Only One

_I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender_

**Author's Note** - Spoilers warning. Now this is inspired from the end of_ The Search_, but not really following the story line. It's an alternate universe and takes place after the end of the war. It's also inspired from a story on here that was deleted called _The Dragon's Lament_. I really enjoyed it, but unfortunately it went away so this is just me licking some wounds. I'm eager to see your comments because I want to know what you think, and it's a real booster, so please read and review.

* * *

**You're Not The Only One**

In the farthest part of town, he continued to walk down the narrow path, listening to the soft critters hidden in the dark trees and gazing at the luminous moonlight shining over him. The sodden path was soft under his feet. He ambled further, knowing that by now Katara would be worried about him since she just felt like something was up with him each time he seemed distant and silent.

The dimly lit homes bundled together at the foot of the hill he traveled down were warm and welcoming, promising a small inn with a warm bed and peace of mind. The citizens barely noticed him entering Ba Sing Se's Middle Ring, and that was the way he wanted it. It was better traveling these nights, because no one noticed him and he wanted to hide within the crowd. To forget that he held great responsibilities over his shoulders, even in this time of peace.

The market square was still open, buzzing with vendors who tried to sell the last of their merchandise. The gentle breeze brushed against him and fluttered dried leaves over the ground. Once he found his way through the busy market that didn't seem like closing down anytime soon, he couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief, smiling at the closely knit buildings lining a dark alley way. He didn't know where he was, but he was sure that an inn was nearby.

Out of the short quiet alley, he noted the street lantern on his right, lit over a tiny inn facing the docks over the lake a few feet away. An elderly woman stepped out, pulling the ear of a little boy while she disappeared into the alley by the inn. He watched the skies, a pitch black mass, and some of the villagers who began to disperse over the once busy streets. He needed to retire for the night.

"Young man," he looked over at the woman who had scolded the little boy earlier toss him a warm smile once she came up front, gesturing for him to come over. The boy was probably put to bed. "It looks like you need a place to sleep. Come, we have a room for you over here. On the house."

He grinned and gave her a respectful bow before he approached her. "Thank you miss, but there's no need. I intended to come here on my own."

"Nonsense," she said, her dark green eyes and warm grin prominent. She was old, but he could tell that she still took care of herself. With rouge lips, and subtle blush, along with her dyed and primped hair, she exuded elegance with the wave of her hand and grandiose demeanor. "Lady Xi, and you must be?"

"Lian."

"A very handsome man you are, I'm sure we'll find you a good bed to lie in tonight." she said, opening the door enough for him to watch the crowded bar. "Come on in, and don't mind the drunkards."

"Not at all."

There was a tiny passageway once he entered the inn. His robes were taken off for him, and warm hands gently took the traveling bag he held by the hands over his shoulder. As he followed the elderly woman out of the passageway, the scent of jasmine welcomed him into the bar. Immaculate as it was, he noted the many women in provocative attire propped up on the laps of generals and politicians.

Some couples were hidden in the dark, kissing softly under the dimly lit area. Men drank sake among these women serving them, and when he saw a woman allow herself to be pulled over a pot bellied merchant's lap, he knew that this was no ordinary inn.

The prostitutes noticed him in the middle of the bar, and one darker girl with grayish eyes and a bright cheery smile had waved at him from afar with a demure look. "Oh yes, and do know that any woman here is also on the house. But be sure to leave them something. Sometimes these ladies aren't that charitable, my boy."

He quickly shook his head, "Um there's no nee-"

"Nonsense." Lady Xi turned with a gleam in her green eyes as they approached the stairs to the upper level. "A warm bed and girl for you. I know you're a good man Lian, but even good men need to unwind once in a while."

Once they reached up, with the noise below dying down the farther they moved away down the small corridor, quiet humming from behind one of the rooms caught his attention. Aang nervously wiped the sweat of his palms over his pants, his mind working to find another excuse for-

"Ah, Hanome."

He had to blink to look closer within the shadows ahead. A door had opened, and now a young woman peeked from behind, her shoulders bare and dark hair caressing them. She gazed fondly at Lady Xi, who was much shorter than the tall beauty. He watched her slip back inside the room without saying anything to them, before Lady Xi opened the room he would be sleeping in for the night.

"Very good girl, barely talks though." The elderly woman muttered while unlocking the door to his room for the night. "There you go. And be mindful to tip Hanome for the cleaning."

A good room indeed, with a bed plumped with plush pillows and a warm blanket along with a small dresser in the corner of the room. Lady Xi dumped his bag over the dresser, and clapped her hands. "Now sit here and I'll find something for you to eat-"

"I really appreciate it but I honestly have to-"

Lady Xi held her waist. "Will you come off it? You're a tall handsome young man and you shouldn't sleep with an empty stomach. Hanome will get you something."

_Hanome._

"Hanome," he repeated softly. "That's her name right? The woman I just saw?"

The elder women graced him with a knowing smirk. "Yes that is her name."

At the sound of the click of the door closing, he scratched his head of hair, lying back against the bed. He had to look over his arms, satisfied that the ointment was still working. He stretched and adjusted his body over the small space. He did it as far as he could, his legs hanging over the edge. He could still hear the muffled noises of the men below, and the light laughter of the prostitutes.

Him being uncomfortable in a brothel was soon forgotten. Somehow, the naked girl who had peeked out of her room to only acknowledge the elderly woman occupied his mind. He didn't see her very well, but her soft smile alone lit the darkness of the corridor.

He and Katara haven't been on the best of terms in their relationship. They were drifting apart, but their friendship somewhat promised that their parting would be a swift yet mournful one. He was older, and had a different mindset despite his duties as the Avatar. As an adult, so many things were changing, and even though he felt that being with Katara would last, these changes unfortunately proved him wrong.

Katara was no longer the girl of his dreams, but the friend he would hold on to for the rest of his life. He reckoned that seeing other beautiful women stirred up those emotions and didn't necessarily mean that he wanted to be with them in anyway. Yes, that just could be-

"Your tea?"

The soft voice roused him from his thoughts. His gray eyes blinked open to the woman who happened to hold his gaze. She stood there with the tray, her brown eyes waiting for him to speak. In a gold bordered kimono that grazed her upper thighs, he gaze at her exposed limbs through instinct, all the way to the joining of the hems over her neckline.

Then she cleared her throat quietly, still watching him. "Oh I'm sorry…" he said and rose up to help her with the tray, but she held on to it, her blank gaze moving over to the bag over the dresser. "Off." she said quietly, but he still couldn't comprehend what she was saying. "Off." she repeated. _Oh, off the table…_

He hurriedly took his bag off, watching her place the tea over the dresser. He paid close attention to her set the honey aside, mulled over the softness of her hands, and the side of her face.

"So do you uh..." he trailed off, not knowing why he couldn't speak the moment she turned to look at him. Was it just him or...

"Do I?" she asked with the tilt of her head.

Close to him, she smelled of the white jade bushes from the gardens of the palace he resided in. He liked the way it wafted over to him, lingering as her presence did. Under the lantern, her milky skin shone, and bowed lips parted. Her dark hair fell past her shoulders, but the upper half was placed in a loose tail. "Do you work here?"

Her lips barely rose, but the smile was there, "On call."

"I see." he said, watching her set the tea up over a smaller table in the inn and methodically pour the hot liquid inside two cups. His thought was to tell Lady Xi that he just wasn't comfortable with this, but watching the back of the woman's neck, he didn't listen to his morals this time.

* * *

The tea was spiked with sake, and a hint of honey was placed inside to mask the taste because jasmine tea was that transparent. He had realized this as he kissed the naked woman over the bed, roving his hands all over her sides. Flames within the lantern flickered, making the light within the room dance over the entwined bodies. Hanome's lips were soft and plaint against his, parting for him to delve in.

Last night had been a blur, but Hanome's tongue and soft sighs he would never forget. He could feel the rising sun peeking out of its horizon, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to leave just yet. He pulled away from Hanome, stroking her tousled hair as she peered at him with her chin over his chest. There was a small garden with wild flowers in the backyard of the inn, where some of the customers drank tea to quell their hangovers.

He's been studying the color of her eyes, which did look brown from a distance last night. But under the daylight, her eyes were in fact a startling gold. "What part of the Fire Nation are you from?"

She blinked confusedly, before she said, "I'm not Fire Nation. My parents are Earth Kingdom and they live in the Lower Ring. I'm their first born."

"You look very Fire Nation."

She nodded, waving her legs up behind her, "You're not the only one who's said that. Father tells me that his ancestors were probably Fire Nation at some point."

He let his fingers brush the small of her back, watching the way she gazed out the window of the room. There was something about her that made him look a bit more closely. A nagging feeling in his head egged him on, but there was no other place he could have seen this woman.

"Why do you work here?" he asked.

She smiled. "I want to. Father needs medicine for his illness, and medicine can be very expensive in the Upper Ring. He sees a physician, so the money helps. I don't work that much if that's what you're inquiring."

He laughed. "No. I just…" Again he was staring at her eyes, eyes that seemed more older than he thought. "Don't you think your family would want you doing something else?"

She played with the hair over his chest. "Yes..." she said and then tossed him a sly look. "But you wouldn't tell, would you?"

He traced her lips with his thumb, watching her hand slip under the blankets. When she held him, and caressed him, his conscious slowly left him. Hanome's sweet scent lulled him, her hands worked over him, and her unpainted lips reached up for his. He has been with women before, but none of them were like this one. Quiet yet playful Hanome. _Hanome…_

As their tongues tangled, and wet sounds and smell of him inside her filled the room, he was vaguely aware of the room growing brighter. He held on to her thighs as she moved over him, brushed her rosy nipples with his thumbs, drawn to the way the sun seeped inside the room, lighting her side. But that nagging itch returned. It was insistent. He was sure that he has seen this woman somewhere, but then again, he didn't recall meeting a village girl in the Lower Ring.

Her shaken sigh at the height of their peak was the last. She melted, hands braced behind her as he rose to wrap his arms around her waist. Like a lover would, he kissed the side of her cheek, making her laugh quietly under his touch. "I have to go." she murmured.

"Yeah?"

"Mm." Then she slipped off, reaching for the garment abandoned on the floor next to the bed. Swiftly, she slipped the garment on, her back to the man whose name she had yet to know. The man with the dark hair, and no arrow marking his skin.

"Come to the garden. Lady Xi is serving tea and the food she was supposed to give you last night," she said before she slipped out of the room, her warm gaze the last thing he saw before the door closed. When he washed his face and dressed, he slipped a palm full of gold pieces in his pocket.

The corridor was a bit more fuller this time, with several women chattering to each other while they changed with their doors open. They noticed him walking down, but didn't bother hurrying to shut their doors. It was as if they were comfortable in their own skin, unashamed by any man who took a look. "Look at this one. Hello handsome..." a slightly chubby girl called out, waving at him as he nervously laughed.

"Uh, good morning."

"Bet you had a good sleep with Hanome, right?" she said, earning a slap on her arm from a friend before the two women fell into laughter, directing him to the gardens with their hands. They must have heard them last night, but he had a feeling that Hanome wasn't the one they were laughing at. His cheeks reddened even more.

He sauntered down the steps, entering the bar that was now almost empty, save for the servants who cleaned the table tops and swept the floors. He noted the few men who stayed behind, eyeing him as he made a right then a left turn to the side opening into the back yard. They sat in whatever shadow was left, continuing to stare at him as he ventured out.

Outside, a few more men were served tea and conversed quietly as some of the women tended to the gardens. He found Hanome watering the moon flowers under the shade in a longer garment, unaware of his presence.

"Oi! Over here for your tea and food, sir." the boy he saw last night called out. He was farther away on the other side of the gardens. He noticed Lady Xi conversing with an older man, bidding her a good morning to which she waved off happily.

Once seated, he couldn't help but seek out Hanome, who now smiled at him by the shaded moon flowers. He gingerly drank his tea and wolfed down his plain jook and sweetened buns. It never occurred to him that Lady Xi had no idea that he didn't eat meat. It was still early in the morning, and the streets had yet to be filled.

In four hours, they would be busy again, and he needed to find his way back to the others and prepare for the summit conference in the following few weeks he had left to spend here. As he watched the young woman continue to water the plants with her side to him, the thought of coming back one more time sounded appealing. He liked Hanome.

"She's a fine young woman, isn't she?" Lady Xi's voice startled him, but he grinned bashfully while scratching the back of his head. "She's been here for four years, but she just recently began to work with the girls. Only on special occasions. Like you, young man."

"Oh-" he reached for the gold pieces in his pocket, to which Lady Xi shook her head and placed her hand over his hand.

"I have it covered."

"At least let me tip her." he said.

She regarded him with a warm grin. "You're very generous, young man. Give her the money, it's not mine to keep."

"You've been the generous one. Thank you for your hospitality, Lady Xi."

"You're most welcome, and feel free to come back anytime."

"Will do."

On his way out after he drank all his tea, he approached Hanome, who now trimmed some of the plants off farthest away from the crowd. He placed his arms around her waist, and slipped the gold pieces in her pocket, smiling at her stunned expression. "I think you're worth a lot more, but I just want you to have this as a thank you."

She didn't look at the gold, but regarded him with an expression clearly showing her gratitude to him.

"Will you come back?"

He leaned against the stone wall, nearing her until her lips were mere few inches from him. "Would you mind if I came back over here? To you?"

Hanome smiled. "No. I'd like to see you again."

"Then I'll come."

After she planted a kiss over his lips, he left the gardens, entering the bar. Again, the men watched, but he realized that it wasn't him they were watching, but out in the gardens. An unsettling feeling came in the pit of his stomach, so he went back upstairs to get his bag and came back down to confirm his suspicions.

The men were no longer seated in the bar. Their backs were turned towards him instead as they rounded a corner in the gardens.

He narrowed his eyes, and followed then with his bag over his shoulder. He saw Hanome regard them with a blank expression as they tried to flirt with her. She was well composed, and laughed at a blatant sex comment they tossed her way, adding an insult of her own. He couldn't stay for long, and although they didn't do anything, he still found it difficult to leave her.

But they weren't doing anything. Just dirt talking to a young woman, who didn't seem to mind. Before he moved, he watched a few of the women who served tea slip near Hanome's side, chasing the men off with their quick tongue. Amidst the rousing argument between a young lady and the bearded one of the pair, Hanome gave him a small wave, to which he responded with his own.

So he left the inn, rounding a corner once he got to the end of the pebbled walkway. The morning breeze washed over him. He stretched his arms, smiling at the wind and the image of Hanome watering the gardens.

* * *

She was deeply hidden in the back rows to the point where he'd only see the top of her dark hair whenever he looked up from his podium. She was there again this morning, her long hair hiding her face away from the students. The woman attended class lectures, and was the only one who cared to take notes studiously in their advanced mathematics course.

She was one of the few who carried scrolls bounded by string rather than the parchment tablets everyone seemed to get these days. For months, she has been the first to enter the classroom and the last to leave. He would watch her carefully take notes, oblivious to the world around her.

She was an exceptional student, who even surpassed their top alumni, but if she weren't a woman and from the outskirts of some dry town miles away while whoring for a living, he would have cared to notice she was there.

Most at this elite university knew that anyone with no texts under their wing and with sandals under murky clothing were most likely wanderers. Students like them were usually sacked, but in this time of peace, the university saw it fit to make it an open secret. These wanderers were not students, but they still came to lectures to gain knowledge only meant for the elite. It was a shame that students like that were usually the most intelligent, whereas the others who could afford their education were more concerned with themselves than studying.

But there was a place for peasants and a place for the elite. Mishimoto took a sip of his tea in front of the man with darker hair. From a distance as the man had approached his home in the Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se, his scar was enough for Mishimoto to realize who he was.

At twenty five summers, the Firelord still shocked people with his indifference to the boundaries within class hierarchies. He rarely wore his royal robes but still traveled on palanquins.

Sometimes he'd stunned his servants by stepping out of the palanquin to buy merchandise from some of the vendors in the market square. And he'd do this in his royal robes, at times bargaining with the vendor who would try to give him the merchandise for free.

The Firelord gained so much respect from the people of the other nations, but his own people had yet to give him that. The elderly professor took a sip of his tea, watching the young man leave his untouched.

"Do you want another cup?"

"No I'm fine." Zuko said with a wave of his hand. "I only want what I came here for in the first place, and you have yet to give that to me."

"I understand you're impatient, Firelord, but you have to consider that I'm quite confused about what you're asking for. Why would you be interested in a non-student from the Lower Ring?"

"It's confidential."

Mishimoto did not seem to accept the man's answer, but he knew that by the look of the man's guards who flanked him in Earth Kingdom wear to disguise themselves, he couldn't play fly any longer. This wasn't his business anyway.

"Very well, she's Hanome." Mishimoto said after taking down the rest of his tea. "According to my assistant, she is in fact not a student at the university, but comes to lectures anyway. She lives in the Lower Ring with her parents. Her father has a severe illness, and she whores herself to pay for his treatment without his knowledge as well as pay for her sisters' school fees."

Zuko nodded hesitantly. "How long has she been in the Earth Kingdom?"

"How long?" Mishimoto said with a furrow over his brow.

"When did she move here?"

Mishimoto shook his head. "She was born and bred here. A student of mine had seen Hanome once or twice as a child. Hanome's father is known around town. He was a vendor, and I even used to buy food from the girl when she would manage their stand alone. There's no way she wasn't born here. I don't believe she has a place at an elite university, but I do know that she is a fine student and a smart girl."

Zuko tapped the table with his hand, frowning deeply at what his acquaintance just said. "I believe she knows someone who is planning a campaign against me."

"Is that why you're interrogating me?"

The man nodded. "Yes."

"And is she a part of those plans?"

"No."

The Firelord calmly watched the man accept the lie. For a man who prided himself on an upper class education, he wasn't the brightest. He leaned over his elbow, his tea long forgotten. Hanome was born and bred here, so she couldn't be her. This was another dead end.

Most of the people who knew Hanome told him the same story. A story succinct, clear, and straightforward with no faults. Hanome was born in the Earth Kingdom with an ill father and a mother who was too old to work. She was the eldest of three children, and her two younger sisters were currently going to a private academy.

The young woman worked at an inn for four years. The men he would send over to the inn would tell him the same story. That the young woman looked _exactly_ like his sister, but was born and bred in the damn Earth Kingdom. The girl's childhood friends were a testament to that, insisting that Hanome, who looked nothing like her parents was an Earth Kingdom citizen.

As he continued making his way to his temporary home further up north, he thought of the last time he saw his sister. Her tortured screams, and his state of helplessness when she fell into the thrashing seas.

Once he reached home, he locked himself inside his room. He took out a blank scroll, his slab of dark ink. He dipped his writing instrument inside the dark liquid once he used the slab to mold the dark cake and water up to ink. For the rest of the night, he wrote his long letter to Aang.

* * *

**End Note:** Please tell me what you think, it keeps me pumping some more fuel. And I will definitely answer any questions you guys have in mind. And please remember its alternate universe, so I'm not following the story line much. If I did, this chapter would be a bit too much for you guys.


	2. An Unending Void

_I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender_

**Author's Note:** Thanks to all who reviewed! First I just want to address something my lovely reviewer** Ryoko05** said though, and it's that Aang and Katara aren't married. I apologize if my writing was so vague, but I'm so glad that you're enjoying this so far. I'm really happy when I see your reviews!

* * *

**An Unending Void**

The coldness and unforgiving water always fell in sync. There was nothing but a dark void, her beating heart, and weakening form. Her body fell weightlessly until the sun shining above dissipated into a small orb, with twin rivulets of an inky mass swirling above her. Her blood.

Her golden eyes blinked open. She was relieved not screaming this time, feeling the warm body near hers. For a few moments, she waited for the thundering in her chest to slow down.

A tuft of dark hair tickled her cheek, but she didn't mind. She only held Oyasumi a little closer, comforted by the small snores near her ear, and the birds singing outside.

Hanome tilted her head up to find Xiulan on the futon. Their mother should still be sleeping in the other room and their father was probably sitting on the porch outside with his cup of tea. Leave it to him to drink tea on a porch of all places.

She rose from her bed and walked to the window, peering through to view the sunrise. She liked watching the sunrise, even if she only saw a fraction of it. Those in the Upper Ring got to see it in its prime, but could care less about it. The sun was only the sun to them.

It was early in the morning, so Hanome passed the time by eyeing anyone who strolled down the Lower Ring's muddy paths. They were few in number.

No one was watching her this time, which was good. Lady Xi always told her to carry a small dagger just in case. It was the way of the trade, but for some distinct reason, Hanome had a feeling that she hasn't slept with her stalker yet.

Even if her stalker was already a customer, she couldn't imagine that the kind man who came two nights ago was one of them. She smiled at the thought of the money he placed inside her pocket.

On that day, she bought her sisters sweets and street food. Their school fees were paid in full for five months. She was able to get a three months supply of treatment for her father.

She bought more scrolls and ink for lectures, a beautiful gold and emerald hair piece for her mother, and had the luxury of getting a text from an antique place. _The Colonies and its Influential Innovations_, an insight into the vast technology produced from the intermingling of different cultures.

She wondered if she'd ever see such a good person again. His smile and warm expression swooned her. His lips and rough beard against her skin made her shiver with want. Her cheeks reddened at the thought of him inside her, his body well shaped under her fingertips. At the special soreness between her thighs after a night of intense sex.

She never had someone bed her the way he did that night. She sighed. She didn't know if such a person as pure as him even existed, or would come back again. She didn't even know his name to begin with.

She was in no hurry to leave home yet, since this was her day off. Watching the children was a good way to pass the time. She looked out her room again. Good. No one was there.

Hanome glanced at the portraits backed against the walls on the floor. Two were at the top of Xiulan's futon. She sat cross legged and eyed one of her holding an infant Oyasumi in her arms, with a six year old Xiulan nearby, grinning at the man who painted her. She couldn't hold still that afternoon, so he winged it. It's been a while since she smiled that way.

"Hana..." her youngest sister uttered in a small voice, eyes still closed and body curled up under the covers. "...no sleep?"

"I'm up."

The four year old nodded and murmured, paddling over to her older sister."Want rice for lunch." She plopped herself down. She said this rubbing her eye with one fist, her other hand wrapped around her sister's thighs. Oyasumi tended to do this most when she was a baby. She was fond of burying herself in her however way possible.

Hanome smiled. "With what?"

"Komono dragon."

"Its komodo dragon, Sumi."

"Komdo…" the girl voiced, green eyes bright under the slight darkness of the room with her head snuggled in her sister's chest.

"Ko-mo…."

"Momo..."

She playfully tickled the girl on her sides. The girl squealed, half rousing Xiulan from her dead sleep. Hanome swiftly took the girl in her arms, leaving the room to stroll down the short hallway.

After washing up, Oyasumi's arms tightened around her neck as Hanome strolled inside the kitchen, lulled by the soft hums of the child. The chilly air outside traveled within the living area of the home. She heard the door shut, knowing that her father heard them coming.

Her sister eagerly watched her prepare their morning meal. The critters croaked from a distance, and a gentle breeze brushed against their home. She hummed to herself preparing a jug of tea along with bowls filled with jook. She added smaller plates with lychee nuts, salted eggs, and chopped bamboo shoots for garnishing.

She playfully rose Oyasumi up by her wrists, swinging her gently until she was seated in front of her food. For the rest of the remaining time it took for the sun to fully rise, she silently ate while watching the little girl eat her food. It was only a matter of time before her sister's lack of handling skills made her cover the lower half of her face with porridge.

Soft footsteps were heard. Hanome turned to greet her mother with a wave of her hand, to which the older woman responded with a kiss over she and Oyasumi's forehead. At forty eight summers, the woman had yet to indicate any signs of aging despite the toll her body took. Akane was only relieved that breakfast had already been made, since she was so tired to get out of bed early these days.

The door opened. Hanome wasn't surprised when her mother scowled at the brawny form of her father entering the house, his ceramic cup held in his hands. He froze at her twisted expression and grinned sheepishly. "Uh, something smells good?"

"Very smooth. The least you could have done is drink your tea here. Do you know that hoodlums still prowl during the early morning?!"

"Obviously not."

Hanome sighed. "Good morning, father."

"Daddy!"

The women watched the man careful sit by the table, ready to aid him in whatever way possible. Hanome was only glad that she managed to get the treatment yesterday, and was lucky that even when she didn't tell the mysterious customer that she was also working to pay for her sister's school fees, he still gave her a heavy tip.

Hanome served her father his food and another cup of tea, she nodded when he murmured a thank you. "You didn't have to do that," he said with a tired smile for his eldest, who returned the gesture.

"I'm just serving you tea."

"You worry too much." he chided. "Sometimes you're too respectful Hanome."

"As she should be." Akane added.

Oyasami agreed with her mouth full, while Hanome only gazed fondly at her father who grinned back. She let her gaze caressed the grays on his hair, his crinkly eyes, and sunken skin.

He was slowly dying, but knowing that he'd die before letting them worry about him strengthened her resolve, for she loved this man with all her heart. Hanome continued her meal, half listening to Oyasumi chatter while their parents spoke. Xiulan had yet to come for breakfast, but knowing that the girl probably stayed up last night studying for school against her wishes, she let this slip by.

Her incredibly sharp senses picked up light steps from down the hall. Her looked up to find Xiulan's head peeking from a corner, her face as white as a sheet. She quietly left the table and rushed down. The girl was quick to point into their room at the window.

"How long?"

Her sister's hands trembled, her expression blank, but body indicating that she was beyond terrified. "Ten minutes. I just realize he was standing there." Xiulan was the only one who knew of the stranger following her.

Hanome looked out, finding the compact commoner sitting on the porch of a home that was not his. The streets were still not filled, and his gaze was right on the window she looked through. Thank the gods he couldn't see anyone inside.

He was around forty summers, a fairly old man who didn't seem dangerous to anyone. He was simply a man peeling his fruit with a dagger, but Hanome knew him well enough to know that he could use the dagger on a person if he wanted to.

He tried to buy her services one night, and when Lady Xi saw that she was uncomfortable, she blatantly refused. Still, the man has been insistent. Most times he would have his partner with him. When he had her alone, he would flirt and attempt to lighten the air. But Hanome was born with sharp instincts, and she knew that somehow she couldn't trust him.

"Should we tell dad?"

Hanome shook her head, her gaze dark as she fasted her dagger from underneath her futon near her thigh under her yukata. "I'll take care of it."

"But Hano-"

Hanome placed a finger over her lips, her golden eyes holding Xiulan's own green ones in place. She did this before she crouched down, and pulled Xiulan's hands until the ten year old was close enough to feel her warmth. She held the girl's arms. "Don't tell father that someone has been following me around."

"But-"

"Xiu."

The dark gaze she gave the girl was enough for her to listen. Xiulan's short hair and bangs were slightly messy, and she still was dressed in her sleeping robe. The book Hanome bought for her at a flea market was opened on her bed. Xiulan had been reading so much that time passed quickly before she noticed the man outside. He may have been there for more than ten minutes.

"Have you done your studies?" Hanome asked.

Xiulan's eyes were still on the window. She nodded with a dazed expression.

"Why don't you come eat and get ready for school?"

The girl paused, before she nodded again.

* * *

Toph made the first sign by shifting her feet, folding her arms, and gently clearing her throat. She leaned back, one foot planted over the concrete of the pillar she leaned against.

The preparatory meeting for the annual summit was in no time ending soon, so the boy's timing was perfect. Zuko watched, his body feeding into his need to let out some steam.

"The Harmony Restoration Movement has unfortunately failed to do much over the past couple of months. Yu Dao is obviously an exception, but there is concern over the class differences-"

"Regardless of that fact, the people are adamant on keeping Yu Dao as is." The ancient looking advisor on his left uttered, hands clasped under his chin. "The real issue at hand is the rise of revolts against the treaty." He noticed too.

"Haven't we discussed that enough?"

"Yes indeed. What else is new?"

The Firelord watched the young guard fidget near an Earth kingdom official. His face shined with sweat. Every few seconds, he would readjust the spear in his hand. He looked no older than eighteen.

Aang planted his staff upward, a move that said little to the target. Suki was seated near Katara, whose gaze focused on the discussion at hand. Someone had to at least pay attention to what those croons were talking about. His eyes lingered over the deep blue of her clothing and the betrothal necklace on her neck.

"We could discuss that matter but that would be a waste. As long as there are rats and dogs looking to gain fame then we have nothing to fret about. There hasn't been a movement in some time."

The ancient man remained impassive as the guard tightened his hold over the spear. Then he turned toward him, his crooked teeth gleaming. "Which name would you prefer boy? A rat or a dog?"

A whining sound, then a clink along with a glint near the ceiling that sparkled under the bright sun peering within. A sea of kunai burst forth, aimed right in Zuko's direction.

But he lunged across.

Aang surged forth and deflected the kunai for him with a wave of his staff.

The assassin charged at him with the spear but Zuko knocked the iron over with deadly accuracy and grabbed the boy's neck, pushing until he slammed him over a pillar.

He generated a flamed fist, watching the boy carefully, as a naturalist would study the insides of a dead animal. "Who sent you?"

The boy grimaced, blood spurting from his lips, trailing down one corner. He smirked, his eyes dark under his helmet.

"He won't talk."

Toph said this from a distance, but Zuko did not hear her. His grip loosened, and as the other soldiers rushed in, his dark gaze still held the boy's smug look.

The politicians in the palace remained silent. Only the shuffling of parchment and clearing of coughs were heard. Aang watched him with a guarded expression. Zuko knew he was worried for him, especially after he requested a word with him through the letter.

"Now, where were we?" An official asked, rummaging through the stacks of parchment in front of him.

For the rest of the meeting, Zuko thought of the boy and slowly paid less attention to the nasal tone of an official's voice. It later occurred to him that the boy had to steal the uniform from someone else. Aang quietly watched his friend from a distance.

He regarded him with the same expression over tea at the Jasmine Dragon. The Firelord was in a simple tunic over pants in Earth Kingdom colors, his hair falling over his shoulders. Iroh was socializing with his customers in the far end, his face cheery and bright.

He was unaware of what the men were discussing. In fact, Zuko was certain that they were the only two of the gang who knew what was going on. Zuko took a gulp of his tea before he placed the cup back on the table, finally looking up at Aang.

"I know you might not believe what I'm saying-"

"No. You heard me the last time." Aang said with a nod. "I'll stand by you no matter what. Just tell me what you need for me to do."

"Can you venture into the Spirit World and see if she's there at all?"

Aang nodded. "I can check, the only thing is that it can't guarantee her existence. She might be with the spirits, but I might not be able to find her because her soul is tortured. It's a long journey, Zuko."

"How long will it take you?"

"A week, just to make certain."

Zuko nodded. Aang took a swig of his tea, glancing across the room at his friends who laughed near the waning sun. Then a thought occurred to him. "By the way, the girl you spoke about in your letter? What's her name?"

"It doesn't matter right now." Zuko said. "I just want to make sure…talking about her hurts sometimes."

"...I know."

"I don't know if I can do it…"

Aang frowned. "Do what?"

"Go meet her." Zuko murmured. "Say hi or something. I just…"

"You have to see for yourself." Aang said. "Forget what anyone else says. Find her, and you will know whether she is your sister or not by just looking at her."

"But that's the thing. I want so badly for her to be my sister, but I know-"

"You never know."

Zuko looked up. His friend was now smiling, the low light of the sunset illuminating the side of his face. At times Aang almost came close to his uncle when it came to hearing wisened words. Maybe it was just an Avatar thing.

In the distance, Toph folded her arms, the only one in her group not laughing, but no one noticed yet. With her colorless orbs, she turned to the direction of the setting sun. Most nights she'd only use the loss of this warmth as a way to unwind and have a good night's sleep, but she knew that this was going to be a sleepless night upon what she just heard.

* * *

Uneventful days sauntered by, but Hanome enjoyed the peace. She didn't like unpredictability, and yes being that way might make her a bit too naive. But Hanome always wanted an existence with days like this. Her friends would talk about traveling and seeing the world for themselves, but she just wanted to live quietly.

She hated having her peace interrupted so she still enjoyed it as much as she could when she had those rare moments such as this. Hanome was in the garden around the afternoon. The brothel was silent, save for the critters hidden under Lady Xi's precious fauna.

Bao scurried within the gardens with a friend of his in his school uniform, laughing as he held something away from the other furious boy. "Give that back to him and stop fooling around."

He scowled. "I wasn't messing with him."

"Yes he was Ms. Hanome!" The boy in question yelled, pointing in Bao's direction.

"I got nothing."

Hanome sighed. "Will you try to be a bit more nice? Last time your mother had to keep you grounded for two weeks. Now surely you don't enjoy sitting in a dark room all day doing nothing?"

"It sucks." Bao groaned.

"Yes I know, now give that back to your friend there."

Footsteps were heard. The young boys looked up to see the visitor who entered the gardens. It took the man's rough beard and calm gaze to make Hanome stop watering the plants. Bao's eyes narrowed, but it took Hanome's hands over his and his friend's shoulders for him to look up.

"Go play outside."

"Bu-"

"Outside."

They left. The man stood on the same spot in his dark pants, chest bare. He came last night, and has yet to leave. "Do you need anything else?"

He said nothing, but appraised her from head to toe. The woman he was with had left, but Hanome grew more nervous when he hung around, tracing her every move.

"It's unfortunate I couldn't get to spend the night with you."

She returned back to gardening. "I don't work that often."

"Oh? Then how much will it take?"

She almost lifted the kettle up, but she kept going. The man leaned back against the doorway, and sat on the porch. She continued watering the rest of the plants. He only watched her, eyes no longer over her face, but her bottom.

"You've gotten more beautiful since the last time I saw you."

She stopped watering. "Why have you been following m-"

"No you don't understand." he said in a rush, a gleam within his gaze. "Once upon a time you were quite different. Now you let your beauty come out, not that you weren't good looking in the beginning. But you're no longer the little girl I know."

She turned to him. Had she met him before? No, that couldn't be it. She never remembered him during her childhood. Years spent near the Agrarian zone were quiet, and she only met mostly old women and friends whenever she helped her mother in the market. The man did not stand out in her vivid memories.

She always was gifted with keen observation, so she would have remembered a man like this. The one with a scar over his left cheek. He rose with a grunt, looking back one last time before he entered the bar. "Remember that the Dai Li will always serve you."

And with that, he was gone.

She stood there, watching the empty doorway. She returned back to watering the plants, mulling over the insane things that came out of the man's mouth. The Dai Li? They haven't existed since the war ended. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she flinched when strong arms wrapped around her waist, and a rough stubble brushed against her cheeks.

"Hey, are you alright?" She knew that voice.

Her friend came around to hold her arms, his gray eyes searching her own, which were still shut. "Are you okay, Hanome?"

When her eyes opened, it took her friend's warm gaze to calm her down. The man who left soon disappeared from her memories. "I am. You just scared me that's all."

He smiled, and she now grew aware of his fresh scent and toned chest. "I'm sorry if I did."

She trailed her fingers over his chest. "It's fine. I've missed you."

"So have I."

Hanome wasn't the type to acknowledge her worries, her fears. She didn't have to think of the man following her. She could pretend that she was somewhere far away on the mountains alone with her friend, and not in the seas she drowned in within her nightmares. Gods, she needed to let loose tonight.

Her friend was an escape from her current worries. He took his time, and he was a considerate one. She was sure that none of the men she had been with were that way. This man seemed to be a character all on his own.

* * *

**End Note**: I want to thank everyone for reviewing, especially **Ryoko05** who is so awesome. I do not mind the opinions at all, they were very helpful. And yeah, if Aang were married I would feel so guilty about that!

**BarefootButtercup** - Yeah there pretty much are, even though I don't plan on completely following through. So please read it. Thank you for your great review.

**Ecomadness** - Thank you for reviewing.

**Marze09** - Thank you for your review.

**WarriorServant** - Thanks a bunch!


	3. Whispers in the Dark

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender_

**Author's Note:** Thanks a lot for the reviews, I appreciate each and every single one of them. I'm posting a chapter a week during the weekend between Friday and Sunday. I hope you all like this chapter and feel free to post your comments. I would love to see what you think.

* * *

**Whispers in the Dark**

Long ago his sister was a toddler with snow frosted cheeks, a snub nose, and a tiny scowl. She never smiled, and burned her sheets like a child would piss their bed. She did this up until she was four, and preferred daggers over dolls. The palace mongers were certain she was an abnormal child, unlike the dainty noble girls of Capital City.

Whenever his mother discussed her with other noble women, it was to complain about her lack of femininity. His mother was always concerned for her well being despite her complaints, and in the past, he felt that his sister should have behaved like those other girls do. He felt she was worse off, never bothering to make her feel any less of an outcast than others did.

Azula was silent when she was very little, never saying a word unless directed to do so. As small children, they had no interaction. The only time he remembered playing with her was cooing over her in a crib as a toddler. Other than that, their relationship was strained from the beginning, and their years of hatred inevitable. His sister was this quiet misunderstood child who turned into a monster, and he couldn't blame anyone else other than himself for that.

Once she wanted him to play with her in the Royal gardens, and at that time, he was too busy playing with another friend to pay attention to her. She was the only girl among the group of boys, quietly watching her brother play catch with another boy and not her. Her tiny frame was seated near the tree overlooking the turtle duck pond, sadly watching him from afar. He assumed she left to go back into the palace like she always did.

But after a split second, he was tasting the grass and dirt. Her small hands shoved his back with a force that took his breath away. Vicious, calculating, shooting out so quickly that he wasn't sure if it happened. He didn't know when she got up to do that, and how his playmate didn't notice. Later on in the evening on that day, his friend told him that he just didn't see her. She ran so fast and he was utterly blindsided.

Zuko went after her, livid as she squealed and giggled running away. He caught up to her and shoved her as well, inciting a horrible fight between the two. He was scolded for picking a fight with his sister, but his sister was sent to her rooms because she had no business pushing him that way.

Since her death, that memory was what hurt him the most because he realized that his sister just wanted to play with him. In his dreams, her four year old form morphed into her older self, tall in crimson while running barefoot in the forest towards the cliff overlooking the seas. Her hair blowing about, cackles echoing as his screams tore out his throat, begging for her to stop running.

He was unaware that his cold cup of tea was steaming hot in his hands. He narrowed his eyes over his blank scroll, contemplating over his tendencies to let go of his emotions at a crucial time such as this. He hated when his bending came out just because he was overly stressed.

He took a sip of his jasmine tea spiked with sweet spices his uncle prepared especially for him. The guards across from him watched him intently. Never had they seen a politician drink so much tea in an hour.

"Have you found him?"

The Earth Kingdom guard he sent for seemed taken aback. He was seated across from Zuko, flanked by two of the firelord's guards. "My lord, we didn't get any orders from the king to search for him."

His brows lowered. "I specifically asked for that to happen."

"Either way my lord, the man may possibly be dead."

Zuko's gaze narrowed, passing a fleeting glance to the guard in front of the door on his left. The Earth Kingdom guard flinched, as if he knew he shouldn't be vague in this situation when the other guard walked up to step beside him. It was clear that he wouldn't be able to leave the room if he didn't cooperate.

After the assassination attempt, King Kuei agreed to get to the bottom of the matter. But Zuko knew that he was going to try to blow him off, and wasn't surprised when it happened. Ever since the Yu Dao incident, he and the king haven't had the best relationship. But no matter, he happened to have other plans.

"Did you find his body?"

"No."

"Do you know his name?"

"N-no." The guard said with sweat forming over his brow. "I'm afraid I don't know him very well. We don't work in the same division."

"But aren't you soldiers supposed to protect the king?" he asked, his tea long forgotten over his desk. "A powerful Earth Kingdom king?"

"Y-yes."

"So why don't you try to be more communicative with one another?" The guard sat still. By now, his forehead shined, but Zuko knew that this man was innocent. It was obvious that he had no idea what was going on and had nothing to hide.

"Why are you all reluctant in finding the body, assuming that there is a body?"

"F-firelord Zuko, we just can't abandon all o-our responsibilities for a guard who might have been threatened or-or killed by an assassin. Our king is top priority."

"But if something like that happened to the king instead of me, would you tell me the same thing you're saying right now?"

The guard did not say a word, but only looked every bit uncomfortable as Zuko knew he would be. The firelord leaned back against his seat, clasping his hands.

"Find the body-_or_ person, and bring him to me. If you don't find him, the least you all can do is give me a name. I'll take care of the rest from there."

The guard was led out, hands trembling despite them being clenched. When the door clicked shut, leaving a disturbing silence that threatened to swallow him whole, he took another sip of tea. The assassin's face flashed across his mind again, taunting him. He didn't know what happened to him, but assumed he was already in prison being interrogated.

_Or maybe he was released. _

Something else came along too. As he looked over his desk, the gentle smile of his mother from a portrait in front of him calmed him. He traced the faint lines near her lips, the slight gray in her hair. Near her, his half sister smiled shyly, her chestnut hair now falling past her shoulders.

She was as tall as their mother, beautiful in her regalia and half top knot. Kiyi was growing more beautiful, and Ikem had a hard time fending off the suitors who were fighting over her.

For a moment, he wondered how he would feel if his sister were near their mother that way, smiling as Kiyi would. What did she look like when she smiled? And if he met her as Hanome now, seeing her smile, would he even recognize her?

_Hanome. _He glanced at the ceiling, arms bracing his head as he leaned back further in his seat. He thought of the information his spies gave him, from her looks all the way to what she did during the day.

Hanome was a beauty, they said. _"Forgive me my lord, but...I can't help but see_ _your mother in her."_ His trusted spy Han told him this once. _Like looking at mother. _He thought of his mother during the time he was little. She was very young when she had him, and her beauty still had yet to waver. Hanome would have to be the same age as his mother when he was five.

He sighed.

The more he thought about it, the more he didn't think he could see her like Aang advised him to. He didn't know if he could pretend not knowing her. Or force himself from not crying in front of her.

He didn't know if he'd give into the urge to hug her tightly and tell her how sorry he was for pushing her back when she just wanted to play with him. He didn't know what he'd do when she would tell him that she wasn't his sister.

His mother's letters were tied up and waiting to be read over the dresser in the bedroom. He did his best to reply to them as best as he could, but the more he delved deeper into his investigation, the more he couldn't formulate the words to reply to her. He should be happy, yet couldn't help but feel anxious and angry rather than joyful whenever he saw those letters.

* * *

Dawn barely crept up, and not even a speck of orange drifted above the plains and mountains outside the walls of Ba Sing Se. In her dreamless sleep, something wet caressed her neck and shoulders.

The presence around her was sturdy and warm, like a thick blanket flowing over her to cover her up top. Her lips curved up at the feel of his beard over her milky skin, his lips brushing over her neck. A borderline painful, yet pleasant suction over her chest dragged her out of slumber. In the dark, she combed her fingers through his short dark hair, biting her lower lip. Something warm pooled within her lower belly, tightening in between her legs.

He could feel the grip of her hands over his hair, tight with her fingers lightly scratching his scalp as she would a bear lion. Hanome's skin glowed under the light of the lantern sitting on the dresser.

Her hips curved perfectly against his palms as he traveled down, his lips and tongue dragging over her skin. She laughed when his fingers brushed against her sides. She clamped her legs shut quickly. He slid back up, capturing her lips with his, and gently prodding them apart. The sun took its slow time to ascend, but the entwined bodies didn't mind.

Her friend pulled back, laying back against plush pillows as she instinctively rested atop his chest. Her hair was about her face, but he brushed it aside, as if he carefully dug out a rare flower.

"There you are." he murmured.

He gazed at her fondly, but she turned away, head still over his beating heart. As the sun pronounced itself, she couldn't help but feel a sense of dread. The sun was nothing but a reminder that all wasn't a dream.

Her friend was a nice man, but he obviously wouldn't take another look at her if he saw her on the street. She listened to the beating in his chest, sighed against the warm emanating from him. She thought of being like this in a home rather than a brothel, and didn't like that she did this with him in mind.

Then a thought occurred to her. Hanome asked, "What's your name by the way?"

"Lian." he said, lips moving over her hair.

She smiled. _He answered too quickly._ "Hm. That's a lie."

He laughed. "You're really perceptive."

"No. It's just that you're not a good liar." She looked back up at him. "And most customers who come here never like to reveal their identities anyway."

He hummed when she fell back against him, his lips still over her head of hair. He stroked it, and her arms, distant when she felt him look away. For a few seconds, they stayed like that until she felt him shift. "I'll tell you my name by the fountain."

She blinked. "The fountain?"

"Firelight Fountain." His beard rubbed down, and his voice grew quieter in a hushed tone. "We'll go to someplace to take a bite, then get to Firelight Fountain."

_The Firelight Fountain?_ She paused. "I don't thin-"

"Hanome."

He gently interrupted, shifting so that they were side by side, cocooned over the rickety bed. He made her squirm under his gaze. Hanome didn't like being prodded openly that way, whether the one who did it meant no harm or not.

When he was about to speak, the light from outside revealed the strong planes of his face. His beard, cropped hair. Gray eyes. He had beautiful ones, and not like the ones she'd see on others. They were clear and bright. Looking into them eased the pounding in her chest. Looking into them made her certain that he was truly a genuine person.

Which was why she couldn't see herself near him.

"I have to go." she said, placing her hand over his chest before he said anything.

Her gaze averted, focused on her task at hand. She put her clothes on, never looking back despite him gently calling out to her. When she gathered the ceramic cups with its tray in her hands, she froze the moment she felt him behind her, a respectful distance from her back. She glared at the tray.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"I'm not uncomfortable." she said. "If I was, you wouldn't have had me go down on you last night." She turned. "You're not the only one I sleep with, yet for some reason you want to take me to Firelight Fountain."

He only regarded her with a saddened gaze. It tore her, but she had to set some boundaries. She didn't want to lead him on.

"I don't think I'm interested in coming, and if you still don't want to tell me your name, that's fine. It's better if we don't know each other." she said. "I think you're disillusioned over this agreement between you and I."

A long pause.

"For asking you to come with me to the fountain?" he asked.

There was nothing she could say, except for mull over his words. But he said something else, his words laced with an edge. "I get it."

She waited while he dressed jerkily, body tight with tension. He shoved up his pants, held his shirt, put on his boots, and stalked to the door. She was eager for him to leave already, but he stayed there, holding on the wall.

"My name is Aang."

When the door slammed shut, vibrating the room, she couldn't move. She said nothing but made her way out. She ignored the women who watched her walk down the steps, her back straight and chin high.

In the gardens, she held her detached posture, ignoring him when he came for breakfast and left. This time, Lady Xi was the one who handed her the money, further heightening the shock she felt.

Hanome went about her duties. Tending to the garden, preparing her scrolls for lectures. On the monorail, she distracted herself by watching the buildings as she traveled up. She diligently wrote her notes during lecture, ignoring the professor who always seemed annoyed that she was there.

Soon lectures were over, and she waited for the men to leave first, because she hated it when they watched her backside. It made her want to burn off their faces.

Only little Oyasumi running towards her with Xiulan brightened her day, which in fact was a bit late in the afternoon. Oyasumi greeted her as she always did, with a sloppy kiss over her cheeks.

Xiulan hugged her side, while Hanome stroked her short hair. On the monorail, she blissfully lost herself in their chatter as the sun waned, her mind still scrambling to understand why Aang's name seemed so familiar and not why she was sleeping with the Avatar.

* * *

It was dark, but not dark enough for the skies to turn a pitch black. Zuko stared at the stars that barely twinkled. He looked away, ambling down the pebbled path in the gardens of his uncle's estate.

In less than a week, the summit conference for all the nations would put Ba Sing Se in a celebratory mood, even though their very politicians were bound to bicker and fight in the conference.

He glared at the chrysanthemums, moon flowers, and fire lilies littered over the grassy yard. His uncle was very successful with Jasmine Dragon, and the gardens were the very image of his accomplishments. Still, the gardens were also symbolic of his uncle's sense of peace.

Sometimes when Zuko found himself in such a place, he couldn't help but let the anger inside him surge up. Everything was supposed to be more simpler after the war, but to him, it only grew more complicated. His hopes of a future filled with harmony waned. As of now, he felt no motivation but fear. He constantly had to watch over his back. Everything seemed uncertain.

Fireflies drifted out like tiny beads hovering the the air. Their lights flickered. The crickets from the bushes sang, and it was surprisingly therapeutic. A small fountain stood in the middle of the gardens. He sat over the concrete near the water sprouting out, closing his eyes as its mist cooled his bare skin. He had been training for eight hours with his fellow guardsmen earlier, and his muscles ached.

He was so deep in his thoughts that he did not hear the footsteps approaching him from behind. When a faint flowery smell graced him, he looked up to find her sitting nearby, her back towards him. She ran a hand through the water, looking as deep in thought as he was.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" she asked.

He shook his head, anytime she came around he always felt calmer. Maybe it was that she was a healer, maybe it was her gentle and strong spirit.

Katara was so good that her very nature could comfort you. She was so compassionate that she would listen to all your problems and make you feel like everything will be alright. But it was evident that she would need the comforting this time, with the way she stared at the fountain.

"Not at all."

She nodded. "Have you seen Aang?"

He thought for a moment. The last time he saw Aang was at the Jasmine Dragon when they discussed his sister. And today, his uncle told him that Aang was in a foul mood when he visited him for tea this morning. "No I haven't seen him, but uncle saw him today. Is everything alright?"

Katara looked up, fingering the betrothal necklace she had on. As always, he was drawn to it, watching the way her thumb rubbed the pendant. "Nothing's wrong. He's just been so distant lately…" she said, then glanced at him, her blue eyes sparkling under the moonlight. "Everyone's been."

He laughed. "All part of the job. I'm sure you have your moments."

Katara looked away. "It's nothing."

Silence ensued, like a dark fog clouding the air. He watched her look over her lap, clutching blue silk. He was well aware that she was no longer with Aang, but still made public appearances with him for the sake of showing the world they were still united. Other than that, they were done with. Not once did they fight, according to Sokka. They just drifted apart, and were alright with it, even though it hurt.

"I have some good spiced tea if you want to talk."

She shook her head. "No thank you. I'll be heading off."

"That's unfortunate."

She chuckled, standing up to smooth out her robes. He watched the fabric swish about her hips. He wasn't going to deny it. Katara was an attractive woman who happened to be his friend. She was gifted in all places, but certainly wasn't the type to let loose. She was like a precious jewel that couldn't be touched.

She was out of reach, and maybe so was he. The thought of being in a relationship made his stomach ache all over, given his history with Mai. He didn't think he could move on or devote such tedious time to such a commitment.

"Have a good night." she said.

He nodded. "Sweet dreams."

Katara turned to smile at him before she turned back, walking towards the back entrance into the house. Just then, a guard came out, first greeting her before he approached Zuko.

The Firelord sat up, frowning at the frantic look over the guard's face. The young man bowed with his hand fisted in his other before he said, "There's been a report on the guard who went missing."

His brows rose. "What is it?"

"We found the guard you were searching for." "The young man spoke, hands now clasped behind him. "He was having tea with his wife and children at the time of the assassination attempt."

_Tea?_ Zuko frowned, knowing what this meant.

The guard continued. "We managed to get him to talk, but he claims that the assassin paid him, and threatened to execute his family if he did not cooperate."

"That young boy threatened him?"

"Exactly as I had thought." The guard said with a look of doubt. "As you suspected, the boy is part of quite the organization, and they're not your ordinary rogue group from off the street. I'm sure you're familiar with them. The Dai Li."

"The Dai Li?" Zuko asked before he stood up, eyes darting around to make sure no one was hearing them.

"The Dai Li were banished when the war ended."

"In the Fire Nation." The guard said.

"The Dai Li are larger now, and working underground. Most of them were still undercover in the Earth Kingdom at the time of war. But the banished ones in the Fire Nation still live on."

Zuko did not look directly at the guard, but merely studied the water from the fountain. If he had done this in front of anyone else, they would think he wasn't listening. But Zuko's guards knew that he always paid attention.

An unsettling feeling fluttered in his chest. The young man's face flashed across his mind again. "Anything else?"

"One more thing. We believe that when you decided to take in other benders and non benders within your military five years ago, a number of Dai Li agents signed up as non benders."

He paused. "You mean there are guards of mine…"

"Yes. Some of them are working as Fire Nation guards."

* * *

**End Note:** So what did you think? Expect another update the following week.

**Magery:** Thanks so much. And I appreciate your critique! I'm glad you're interested in reading more.

**sablefalls:** Thank you! And I'll keep going.

**Ryoko05:** As always you're amazing. I always look for way to your awesome reviews!

**joegood2003:** Thank you for your review. :)

**Stairhopper:** Oh my goodness, thank you for your review!


	4. Pale Moonlight

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender_

**Author's Note:** First off, thanks so much for the comments and the depth they took. I was really excited about what you all thought of the chapter, and as promised, here is another chapter for the story.

* * *

**Pale Moonlight**

There was a boy who used to be in her dreams. Her good dreams came once in a blue moon, and were as much an enigma as her own self. At times, Hanome almost felt like she did not know herself more enough. That something crucial was missing, and could be the only way for her to truly look in the mirror and say who she was.

She saw the boy many times when she was a little girl, but he faded away. She could not remember when he appeared, or when he left, but he was the very part of her existence. The last time she dreamt of the boy, she was fifteen, two years before Oyasumi was born. The boy's name was No-name because he always avoided telling her his name.

He was a young boy in her dreams, with a top knot and the most sharp golden eyes. She never got along with him, but she always felt that she would be safe with him. In her more fonder dreams of him, they were always playing on a wide expanse of earth, closer like peas in a pod.

But in the dreams he started to disappear in, they spent their last moments together in a tiny room playing Pai Sho, more distant than ever. She didn't know No-name very well, but in that room, she felt even more bewildered by the riddle that was him.

The last time she saw him, he kept his hand over the left side of his face.

She felt that this was the last time they would meet because she didn't seem as carefree and riled up enough to argue with the boy like she wanted to. He kept the side of his face hidden even though there was nothing there for him to hide.

His free hand moved the pieces while she tried her best not to look too closely at him. He was silent with a slight frown, his body bent over the Pai Sho set. No-name seemed older, but he was still in the form of a little boy.

"Why are you covering your eye?" she asked him, leaning over the table with a small smile. "I don't think anything's wrong with it."

He leaned away, hiding his face more. "C'mon. Lemme see your face…"

"No...it looks different."

"I don't think so." She leaned closer, laughing when he pulled away. "I think you're just playing around. See? Looks like you just kept your eye shut. I can see it in between your fingers, No-name."

He shook his head. "It looks bad now. I don't think I can move my hand anymore."

She frowned. "You mean, you can't show it to me anymore?"

The boy nodded, his shoulders slumped. The dark room was illuminated by a candlelight in the corner, seated on the floor. A wave of grief rushed through her, watching the boy continue to play the game without her moving.

"Are you happy?"

He shrugged.

"Are you going to leave?"

He paused, and then shrugged again. She remembered the dream vividly. The way he seemed so small and sad. There were more dreams of them playing Pai Sho, but his hand was still where it was and body transparent. When he left her, she played the game by herself.

Whenever she felt alone, she thought of the boy. The figment of her imagination. She didn't like thinking of him with his hand over his face. She liked thinking of him picking on her and playfully shoving her whenever they ran over this wide expanse of land, racing against one another.

She kept her eyes on the ceiling, naked on her futon in the bedroom. No one was in the house but she and her parents. Her mother was sweeping the compound outside. Her father was drinking tea on the porch. She could do nothing but think to herself, delving in and out of her dark thoughts. The breeze from outside seeped within, blowing over her skin.

"What would you do No-name?" she asked the ceiling. "Do you think I should find him? Or should I lay here and pretend nothing happened?"

_"Hit him in the balls and tell him he has no choice but to follow you!"_ She smiled, knowing that No-name would say that.

* * *

Roars of flames were the first thing greeting him as he made his way through the corridors into the training grounds. He watched Aang's relentless flame missiles knock over wooden poles, body rigid and muscles coiled. For a moment, he completely forgot about the report he received from one of his guards, and thought about his friend's change in behavior.

His uncle told him that Aang's foul mood didn't look like it was going to go away anytime soon. In fact, it's gotten him in a lot of clashes with the others in the second house of his uncle's estate.

Aang and Katara were arguing constantly, to the point where their voices were loud enough to wake him up on the other side. Zuko almost felt uncomfortable having to meet with Aang at a time like this, not because he was afraid, but because he knew that Aang was not the most reasonable person when he was angry.

Katara was the one who used to calm him down, but with her out of the picture, the Avatar's dark mood was unavoidable. Zuko stepped into the courtyard just in time for Aang to throw a flamed kick at a wooden doll. He breathed hard, sweat rolling off his body as he turned around.

"Fighting some demons?" Zuko asked.

Aang nodded with a grimace. "It's nothing."

Zuko sat on a bench by the far side of the courtyard, removing his shirt to begin his training. After several years, he and Aang were now closer, being leaders in their own right. He knew that they shared the same responsibilities, burdened by the political conflict threatening to overtake their goals and aspirations. He could never forget the little boy with those big dreams when it came to Aang, despite the fact that the man was in no way a little boy now.

Aang shot up around his mid teens, and was now a feet over him. He allowed his hair to grow a bit and his beard to form. Aang was lazy when it came to grooming his hair, but seeing that he hasn't shaved it off for two months now, Zuko was beginning to think that there was a reason he was growing his hair. Aang had always been a true devout to his culture as an Air Nomad, yet as years of conflict rolled past, Zuko began to see a change in him.

The Avatar still had an undying love for his heritage, but he decided to show his love for it through his actions and not what he wore. He was not as paranoid about grooming to maintain that image, and that was what Zuko was at least happy about.

Still, he made sure to let his friend know that it's also alright to show that image to people without fearing a lack of connection with them. He didn't need to blend in order to be heard. Attaining peace was difficult, but that didn't mean that he had to let go of himself in order to get it.

"I see, girl problems." Zuko said.

Aang laughed, seeming to give up on hiding his feelings for long. Zuko had a sense that he's kept it bottled up. "Something like that."

"... is it Katara?"

He watched Aang sigh, giving up on his training. Aang walked over to the Firelord, practically letting himself go when he sat on the bench near his close friend. Zuko said, "How long have you been training?"

"Fourteen hours.." Aang said, waiting until he added, "...why ask?"

"Because you stink."

Zuko playing shoved the other man, loosening up the tension. It worked, for Aang bursted out laughing, doubled over as his friend started laughing as well. Aang straightened his neck, letting the cool breeze pass over him. "Katara has nothing to do with it. I think I'm the only one to blame."

"Why do you say that?"

Aang looked at him. "I met someone."

_That explains things._ "And even though you two aren't together anymore, she's still hurt about it?"

Aang shook his head. "Not at all. It's more like she's mad at me for not saying anything. I don't talk to her about my feelings like I used to, so we had a blowout over it last night."

"Why don't you want to talk to her?"

"I'm never mad at Katara." Aang said with conviction. "Katara is my best friend, and I love her like I would my sister. It's like you and Mai. You guys aren't together, but you still love her dearly because she was the first. That kind of thing."

Zuko understood. "I get it. But what about this girl you met?"

The morning sun now shone brightly over them. The wind rushed past, rustling the stray leaves over the concrete of the courtyard. Zuko couldn't help but see the sun as an ominous premonition of what was to come in the summit the following week.

More politicians reached the walls of Ba Sing Se yesterday, and the Upper Ring was now in a decorative mood.

Uncle Iroh had customers swarming in, now too busy to spend time with Zuko. Children were coming on field trips to the palace to catch a glimpse of the important event to come.

The University of Ba Sing Se were offering him opportunities to come over and have a discussion with their students, but he had yet to respond to the invitations. It annoyed him that everyone seemed to be in a celebratory mood, blinded by the notion that something was actually going to be done during the summit. Only Zuko and Aang knew...all of the gaang knew that it wasn't the case with the other politicians.

Aang smiled. "She's very kind, sweet with a nice smile...and she's beautiful…"

"Yes, she's a bombshell, now give me the details." He punched the man on the arm. "What's she like? How come she's got you so frazzled up over the past couple of days?"

The mood changed when he said it, but Zuko kept a hand over Aang's arm, encouraging him to continue. "She doesn't want to see me anymore."

"That's too bad."

"Yeah." Aang agreed. "But is it possible to feel so messed up just because a girl you haven't been seeing for long tells you that she doesn't want to see you anymore?"

"Well, do you like her?"

Aang didn't know what else to say, so Zuko took over. He knew that Aang felt a lot for this woman he was seeing, but was afraid to say it. "Maybe you need to see her again. Tell her you're sorry and all that. Bring her flowers."

"What if she says no?"

"Then she's not the one." Zuko said. "And for the question you just asked, of course it's possible to like someone that much even when you don't know them that well. Most times you have to be careful if you feel like you need to wait two years to marry someone, than less than six months. Not that you're getting married, but you know what I mean."

Aang smiled. "Completely."

Suddenly, the sound of running grasped his attention. He looked around to see a servant enter the courtyard, her face devoid of any expression and hands clasped. The dark haired girl regarded him quietly as she spoke, but Zuko noticed the pallid skin, and the trembling of her body.

"Firelord Zuko…"

He stood. "What is it?"

The servant looked up. "Your visitors came to see you."

He nodded to the girl, who hurriedly left the courtyard. His visitors were his spies, who weren't supposed to come around this time. The deal was for them to visit him every evening to inform him on Hanome's whereabouts, but knowing that they were waiting for him right now, he grew concerned about what he was going to hear from them.

Aang stood behind him, "Is this about your sister?"

Zuko nodded._ And more._ "I'll see you later Aang."

"Make sure you meet with me again. I can go into the Spirit World for you after the summit. That way, we won't have to worry about any other thing for at least a month. I guarantee that I can find answers." Aang said.

"I understand. " Zuko said nodding. "Thank you, my friend."

"Anything for you."

* * *

Lady Xi already admitted that she wasn't a good liar at heart, and told him when Hanome would be coming to the inn under the condition that he didn't screw anything up. Aang waited anxiously in the gardens, gulping down cups of spiced tea. Night already came, and he couldn't help but feel comforted. He watched the twinkling stars that blinked over him, regarding him with a warm expression.

Short minutes felt like long hours, but he waited diligently, his heart pounding under his chest. He was ashamed of the way he left three days ago. When he came home, he cursed himself for being so stupid, and for not at least trying to understand why Hanome wouldn't want to be with him.

He truly liked this girl, and whenever he saw her, he couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by this need to stay attached to her.

The other girls in the gardens started to light up the lanterns, making sure they greeted him. He kindly refused their advances on several occasions. It was getting more dark. He wiped the front of his trousers with his sweaty palms.

Of course she'd try to avoid him if she could, but even so, he just wanted to tell her that he understood, and would never bother her anymore. He wanted to tell her that he would still be there if she needed anything, and respected her wishes.

Soft steps made him look up, his gray eyes searching the gardens until they were fixated over the tall figure who walked in the darker part near the moon flowers. Hanome was always near the moon flowers, as if Lady Xi never had to tell her to water them all the time. Aang realized that the moon flowers were closer to Hanome than any other flower. He made a mental note.

Hanome was focused on her work, moving about quickly. He watched her trim and water the plants, muttering to herself. Making a crucial decision, he stood up to walk over to her, mindfully making sure that he wasn't too close. He didn't want to startle her.

"Hanome."

She kept on working. _So she did see him after all._ He sighed as she continued doing her work, unwilling to turn. Now that she was the only one who knew of the Avatar, their relationship was more strained, if she even called their so called agreement a relationship. He could do nothing but stand there, his gaze fixated over her back. He called her again, but she still did not turn.

"Can you just leave here?" she asked. "I'm serving tonight so you can't come up to my room. Leave here before I tell everyone who you are."

He waited. "Would you do that?"

She ignored him, gathering the tools in her hand. Hanome's face was devoid of any expression, you couldn't tell if she was angry or upset but he could tell that she was tense, and his being here threatened to tick her off. She regarded him coolly, pointing in the direction of the entrance into the bar. "I want you to leave me alone, or go find someone else to bother."

...

...

He nodded.

"I understand. I know you're so upset with me right now and I don't want you to be hurt any longer. So if you want me to leave, then I will leave. But I just want to let you know that I believe…"

He couldn't finish, because the words just left him. His mind was blank, and there was nothing he could say but stare at the cold eyes of Hanome. The same nagging in the back of his mind came, as it always did, but he ignored it.

"I'm truly sorry…" he said and turned away, walking to the entrance into the bar. The quick steps behind him were inaudible, so he continued walking out of the bar until he reached the door. That was when he heard them, loud and fast against wood paneled floors.

His arms were open in time for her to jump into them, burying her face into his neck. He murmured his apologies over and over, his chest bursting when she only shook her head. He was unaware that the customers, servers, and everyone else watching them near the entrance of the inn. He was oblivious to the drunkard who made a toast to them, cheering the two on.

He was completely lost when Hanome leaned back to kiss him softly in the darkness. He let her go, hands feeling the slope of her hips and sides. He cradled her cheeks, and continued kissing her amidst the cheers in the bar. A man with a scar over his face regarded them quietly, his hand tightening over his cup of sake.

Aang pulled back, stroking Hanome's cheeks. "If I asked you to come with me to Firelight Fountain, would you say yes?"

She smiled warmly. "Yes."

"And if I asked you to come to my home, would you…"

He couldn't finished what he was saying when she leaned up to kiss him again, arms around his neck. She murmured against his lips, "Let's go to your home first."

He wondered if it was possible to feel so happy with someone like this, a person he still had yet to know. But then Hanome pulled back and smiled at him, making him forget. He would get to know her in time, and he was sure that he was going to cherish each and every thing he learned about her along the way.

The fountain wasn't lit yet, but the lanterns were, and some of the passersby he met told him that they still had to wait another hour. But it worked well with what they wanted, so here he was partlyflying over buildings under the moonlight with Hanome in his arms. They laughed at her earlier screams, before they decided walking through the busy streets of the Middle Ring.

Near the Upper Ring, he using his air bending again to fly over homes. Silent and discreet until they reached Iroh's estate. Hanome seemed amazed by the height of the home, pausing within the corridors to watch portraits. She stopped over the portrait of a jasmine flower.

"So this is truly the Jasmine Dragon's estate." she said with a smile, before turning to Aang. "How long will you be here, Mr. Avatar?"

He laughed, scratching the back of his head. "Until the summit ends."

She regarded him sadly for a moment, before she held his hand, commanding him to show her his room. He took her to his chambers, making sure no one saw them in the corridors. Her lips were drawn to his the moment they stepped inside. Only the moonlight shone over the plain room that had a four poster bed in the middle.

"Then before you leave, I guess we'll have to make the best of this night." she murmured in his ear as he carried her over to the bed.

He shook his head. "No, we don't have to. I don't want to."

He peeled her clothes off on the plush bed, and when he got rid of everything, he hurriedly took off his, earning a small laugh from her. Her body soft against his, he kissed her again, warming her up with his hands. He caressed her, and let his lips trail down her chin, neck, and chest.

She sighed, stroking his hair when his lips reached her breasts. He leaned onto her, tongue swirling around one nipple before he took it fully into his mouth. He did it to the other, mind frazzled yet intent on one purpose. He murmured how beautiful she was against her skin.

Hanome smiled, "You're not too bad looking yourself."

Trailing down, he dragged his lips downward, noting the way the woman held the headboard, spreading her legs. When he reached there, she moaned, biting her lip to stifle the noise for fear that someone would hear them. He held her thighs in place, biting and sucking her until she was quivering for him.

He gave a nub one last tug and moved up, entered her with one finger, leaning over his elbow next to her head to watch her. Her eyes were shut, lips parted, her chest heaving. Then she opened them, taking him by surprise when she reached up, taking his hardened member in her hand. She kissed him, standing up on her knees. They moaned against each other's mouths, tongues grazing and twined. Pulling back, she tugged his lower lip before she let go, hand firm over him as she stroked him.

He cursed in harsh pants, laying back against the bed the more she caressed him. Then he felt her lips and groaned. The wet sounds of her working over him and the feel of her tongue threatened to drive him wild. He held her hair, gray eyes lazily trailing her nude body over his. With a swift move, he took her arms and pulled her up, her body heated and flush against his.

He murmured against her ear, hands roving over her sides, "C'mere. Put your hands on the headboard for me."

Aang took her reddened lips with his, his hands running up her thighs. Hanome kissed back just as much as he did, tasting the spiced tea he took from the inn before they left. She turned, holding on to the cherry oak of the bed. She sighed deeply at the feel of him against her back, heated and pulsing right over in between the apex of her thighs.

She let him continue to nip the lobe of her ear and kiss as much of her as possible. She groaned at the feel of his hands over her breast, and the tip of him rubbing against her. She pleaded quietly, wet with need as his thumbs brushed over her nipples. He whispered in her ear, muttering obscenities that could make any maiden blush. But Hanome was herself, and she couldn't help but let the corner of her lip lift up.

He entered her slowly, waiting until she grew used to the feel of him. He gazed at the sight frown of her face, then her golden eyes regarding him softly. For the moment, the thought of having such a woman watch him leave the walls of Ba Sing Se after the summit pained him. His loss of control drove him to mull over possibilities. He decided that he wouldn't mind waking up to a face like this.

They moved in sync. Hanome's hands were no longer on the headboard, but on soft sheets, clutching white cotton. The warmth in her widened, tightening with each shallow thrust. They grew deeper, and his hand pressed against her thighs. She bit her lip, mind intent on the heat building up in her belly.

Then he stopped, turned her around until they were lying down. She pulled him down to kiss her, parting her lips when he entered her again, his arms locked under her knees. She bit his lip, letting her hands roam over his shoulders. She could feel the tightness and heat building up, coiling as he thrusted into her.

They tongues tangled, kisses heated when they neared their brink. She whimpered, toes curled. Something burst. Her vision turned white, and her loud moans muffled by his mouth. Something warm filled her, but she was too in her high to notice.

He continued kissing her jaw, chin, and soft cheeks. His chest tightened at her soft mewl. Everything had just changed between them in one night. He was certain of that.

"Do you realize that you just kidnapped me from my workplace?" she asked, smirking when he chuckled.

He hugged her, stroking her hair as she rested over him. "It wasn't kidnapping if you came willingly."

Hanome slapped his arm.

"Would you want to visit the Western Air Temple sometime?"

She rose her chin, smiling just when he cradled her cheek. The dark recesses of her mind wanted her to analyze the situation. To question and question until she found that reason to pull back. But Aang's gray eyes lulled her into making this rash decision. She decided that this was the man she saw herself with for long. If not, maybe for sometime.

"I'd be delighted."

* * *

In the dungeons of the estate, two guardsmen were sweating in front of an interrogation cell. They kept their backs to the cold bars, unwilling to look behind. It was past midnight, and by now, most of the citizens of Ba Sing Se were in slumber. They were perhaps the only ones who were awake, as well as the dying man huddled within the cell.

They straightened the moment the Firelord made his appearance. He did not come in his robes, but the Firelord didn't need that to prove that he was a powerful human being. They bowed respectfully to him, fists clasped within the open palms.

"Has he spoken yet?" Zuko asked, rolling the sleeves of his shirt up. His two henchmen stood behind him. One a firebender and the other, a waterbender. All non benders were under secret scrutiny, and the guards knew that since they were non benders, they were also potential suspects.

"Not since morning." The first guard spoke hurriedly. "H-he refuses to eat or drink anything. He's been in there talking to himself."

Zuko nodded. "Let me speak to him."

They unlocked the cell, hastening to pull the door open for the Firelord to enter. Zuko regarded the prisoner with a calm expression. The moon shone through a small window into the cell, lighting the side of the young man's face. The assassin was saying something under her breath.

"Do you know about the Dai Li?" Zuko asked.

No answer. "What is your relationship with the guard who gave you the uniform? Have you been communicating with him for some time?

Nothing.

One of his guards spoke. "What do we do, my lord?"

The figure in the shadows of the cell waited, watching the suspect shrink in the corner of the cold place. Zuko continued to glare at the huddled form of the assassin who was once intent on killing him. Now he was this quivering talkative mess.

"We wait." he said. "Don't tell anyone else about this. Keep it on the low. If I hear about this from anyone else, then I'll assume you're one of them. Do you understand?"

"...yes, my lord."

"And make no mistake. I'll kill you if I suspect anything."

* * *

**End Note:** Well there you have it. This was more of a filler chapter because the other ones are going to be quite different. Can't really talk about my plans, but just know that I'm on a roll so just stay tuned for the next chapter.

**Ryoko05** - Don't worry, I'll reveal everything and not try to draw too much out. I'm so glad that you're enjoying this! Hanome is more of a mystery than people expect. Thanks so much again!

**4minute** - I know you want answers or maybe you just can't see that Aang does not recognize her yet. Here is why I believe that Aang cannot figure out her identity. First off, yes the years have passed. I know my writing is vague, but when Azula died, it was three years after she ran away in _The Search._ This story takes place four to five years after her death. Aang was not that close to her during the war, so it's not like he can tell immediately like Zuko might, and you have to consider that Zuko can spot her from a mile away, being the one who grew up with her. And Hanome has no make up, so she looks very different. On the show, I thought Azula was unrecognizable without her makeup. Aang also hasn't known Hanome for long. You might still feel differently, and I understand, but these are my reasons.

**conventgirlvampire** - Thanks so much for your comment. I was really flattered when you said my writing was good. It meant a lot. Thanks again!

**marze09** - _Hm._ Good insight, but I'm not gonna say whether you're far from the truth or not. Don't worry though, I don't plan on drawing it out and wasting time. Thanks for your review :)

**modman33** - Ding, ding, ding. You are correct, this story is totally like the last and inspired from it. I loved that story too, but this is just me trying to find some closure. I always think about it. Thanks so much for reviewing.

**RJCA27** - Aw thank you so much for your wonderful review!

**cedarlover** - Thank you!


	5. The Letter

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender_

**Author's Note** - Yes, I am well aware that this was posted early. It's Thanksgiving, so I decided to do a little surprise. I have finals coming up and it was going to be very difficult to post this weekend. I decided to update the upcoming chapter early. Thanks so much for your responses. I know you all have your fears, but do not panic, I'm not that much of a shocker. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and please let me know what you think of it.

* * *

**The Letter**

A tortured scream tore through the dungeons as the third night left them, wrenched by a sickening cackle of bones. The guards in front of the interrogation cell kept their gaze on the stony floor. Their sweat ran down their noses, armor now too stifling and hot. Spears trembled against the bars. This has gone on for three hours, and the maddening cycle was unending.

The young man's face was barely recognizable, but the torturer didn't pay attention. He was dressed in his tunic and pants, arms held by long strips of white gauze bloodied near the ends. He might have well been deep in thought, listening to the harsh breaths above him.

"The boy still isn't speaking," his guard within the cell said. He too was tired, but his senior barely noticed. The last thing he needed was to care at this point.

The bearded man with the scar on one side of his face inspected the blood on his knuckles. He was beyond tired, and he needed to rest. The thought of _her _from the brothel seemed appealing, but he barely had the resources to make his move. His most valuable asset was of no use now.

He looked up to watch the young man look back with a tired gaze. His body was like ooze dripping from the strong cord holding his wrists up. His face and chest were covered in streaks of blood within crevices of deep ridden scars. The young man's dark eyes studied him softly, gleaming in understanding.

He understood.

"Burn him up."

"Bu-"

He repeated. "Burn him up."

* * *

Katara wrote over her scroll of parchment. The warmth of the sun caressed the back of her neck. She regarded the scroll with a gentle smile. Her grandmother and Pakku were eager to hear from her. They never held that back in their recent letter. She could tell that they were concerned for her well being, but she'd rather not delve much into that. Her personal woes with Aang and herself were not the issue.

She finished the letter with her signature, folded it, and walked over to the messenger hawk seated over the stoned edge of the balcony. Katara tied the letter to its ankle, stroked its head, and cradled it until she released it to the winds.

She walked back into her chambers, untying her silk robe. The servant who knocked twice and entered barely startled her. Katara was already picking out her garment to wear for the day's outing with Toph to the Jasmine Dragon. Since Iroh was so busy, they figured that it would be best to at least see the old man's face in his domain. Iroh's wise words calmed anyone even when they were at their happiest, and if there was anything she needed, it was to have a good dose of Iroh's wisdom.

The sound of the servant preparing her jasmine tea near the settee of the room mingled with the slight bustle of the Upper Ring below. The wind gushed forth, fluttering the soft curtains separating the balcony from her room. She could feel the nervous gaze of the servant over her, but she didn't mind. She was used to being in as little clothing as possible for quite some time in the privacy of her chambers. She was well aware that she was on the highest floor of the estate, so no one could look inside.

But knowing Cong, the once banished servant of the former Fire princess herself, she was certain that the woman was itching to cover her up with a sheet of cloth. The Fire Nation were a conservative bunch, and needless to say, Katara sometimes found it hilarious that upon all the heat in that country, the people were still eager to go to bed in full armor.

She turned to calm a frazzled Cong once she snatched the perfect garment. But then something stopped her. The smile on her face died down. She watched Cong's hands tremble as she placed a ceramic cup over a tray on a small oak table. Mindlessly she dressed in her garment, rushing over to place a hand over Cong's wrist.

Cong was a strange one. _Very._

"Are you alright?" Katara asked.

The servant nodded, and scurried out of the room, back straight and chin high. Katara scoffed but she relaxed on the settee to take a sip of her tea. The borderline hot liquid was pleasant, easing her itchy throat. For a few moments, she continued sipping her tea, the noises of wings flapping distant until they were so close that she couldn't not hear them.

She just sent a letter. Did a reply come that fast? She settled the cup of tea back on the tray to walk outside. _No._ It was a different messenger hawk, one commonly used in the Fire Nation. The neatly rolled up parchment near its ankle was sealed by molten red wax. She peered at it while the hawk was cradled in her hands. The crest of the Firelord. Zuko's mother.

Katara gingerly held the letter. There was no need for Lady Ursa to contact her, not that they weren't on the best of terms. It's just that never did she once have a long conversation with this woman. She didn't have the chance to since she traveled. They were at best courteous around each other the last time she saw Lady Ursa at a social gathering a year ago.

Lady Ursa was a gentle soul who rarely acted erratically. Sometimes when Katara had to be with her for some time during a social event, she often found herself stunned by how much Zuko's sister resembled the woman, and how much she was no way like this woman.

She unrolled the parchment, frowning over the neat characters etched across. She sat herself over the edge of her bed, reading the letter word for word. _How?_

_Dearest Katara,_

_I understand if you feel strange about me writing to you. I have a favor to ask of you. Please do read forth. I have tried several times since you all reached Ba Sing Se to contact Zuko, but he has yet to write one letter back. I regularly receive letters from Iroh about his well being. I know he is busy, but I have been very worried._

_My son seemed troubled when he left the Fire Nation, and I have a burning suspicion that these troubles did not leave him. My daughter's passing has affected him badly, more so than I expected, and I am frightened for him. I know that he will never be over the death of Azula, but I do not want him to keep this pain to himself._

_For several nights, I have cried over my daughter's untimely death and the thought of my son in the same predicament pains me as well. I am not asking you to tell Zuko to write to me. I know that you and Azula were not very close, but please just tell Zuko that I am still thinking of him._

She read the rest of the letter, her chest aching until it hardened with resolve at the end of the letter. The favor Lady Ursa was now asking of her. She folded and tucked it inside her drawer. Katara dressed herself, her head still riddled by Ursa's letter. She heard a loud knock on her door and didn't react when Toph kicked it open, wide grin and sparkly colorless orbs greeting her. "Will you hurry up?!"

"Sorry Toph, but I have to meet with Zuko." Katara said, starting to rush past the woman until a firm hand pulled her back into the room. "Toph! I have to go talk to him right now!"

"Not until you fill me in Sugar Queen," Toph said with a warm grin. "Now what's the problem?"

Katara sighed. "Look, I got a letter from Zuko's mom telling me that Zuko hasn't been responding to her letters. And she sounded so sad and upset Toph, you should have read it-"

"Except I don't read."

"Toph! Zuko needs to be given a lesson, and just how could he leave her worried in that big old palace?! That's not what you should do to your mom at all!

He should be even lucky that the woman is reaching out to someone she doesn't know well enough just to get to him! How could he be so selfish and clueless. I know something is up with him but this is totally unacceptable…"

She had yet to notice the complete change in demeanor in Toph as she rambled on. Toph, who's warm grin and bright eyes dimmed the moment Katara spoke about the letter. She reached out to cover the water bender's mouth with her hand. "I have something to tell you." She pulled back, sensing that Katara was deeply confused.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's about when that boy tried to kill Zuko during the meeting. We were at the Jasmine Dragon. Remember when Zuko asked to speak to Aang alone?"

Katara frowned. "Yes."

"Well, I heard something."

* * *

Hanome smiled to herself as she prepared lunch, methodically folding pastry over vegetables and meat to put in over hot oil. Her parents chattered endlessly in the dining area, with a hyperactive Oyasumi running around the house, her fet pattering thunderously against wood. Father was done trying to tame her, so Akane would grab ahold of the child now and then in order to get her to sit still.

Xiulan was watching her cook, legs swinging over the edge of the stool she sat on. Her short hair and pert bangs framed her round face. Only a beaded strand hung near her ear. It was a gift she had gotten from her elder sister, bought from an old shop. Xiulan wasn't the type who fawned over jewelry like their mother and sister did, but the silver, green, and red twinkly beads made her smile the moment Hanome presented them to her.

_For my lovely Xiulan_, she said. So Xiulan wore it daily, always worried that it might fall off. She fingered the beads now, face blank over her sister's cooking. The toasty smell of rice, stir fry, roasted duck, and dumplings made her mouth water. Hanome side glanced at her sucking on a piece of Creeping Crystal, keeping a watchful gaze over the food.

Xiulan did not speak much. If you let her, she's spend the rest of her life mute. But Hanome knew how to get words out of her mouth, and was just happy that Xiulan was at least open to her. She loved her deeply, and showed it in the most genuine of ways. Xiulan looked deep in thought, so Hanome decided that this was the time to coax her into a small conversation.

"Where are you off to?" she asked in a deliberate sharp tone to jolt the girl out of deep rumination. She grinned when Xiulan shook her head as if to tell her that she was still here.

"Then you're just hungry."

"I'm always hungry." Xiulan said sheepishly.

"Yes, but that's fine."

Xiulan muttered, "Those girls at school say it's disgusting. And I'll get fat and bloated like that lady down the street. But I can't eat like they eat. They eat too little."

Hanome laughed. "They're probably jealous that you eat so much and still look better than the rest of them without their mother's make up. Don't let them bother you."

"Yeah, because I'm still gonna eat anyway."

"Correct."

Hanome continued on with her task, hands fast and careful over the food. She worked on her last round of dumplings, folding them neatly around the edges. She tucked them, checked the heat of the oil, and put them inside. The sizzling masked something Xiulan said, so Hanome held her hand up for the girl to wait. Xiulan swung her legs, patiently waiting for her sister to finish.

Her elder sister seemed so sure of herself. She was like that all the time, and Xiulan rarely saw her cry or look sad. No one was nice to her at the academy, but when Hanome was around, it was like nothing happened. Hanome had this scary demeanor about her when she was near people or pissed off. Where others couldn't look at you and confront you dead on when they were angry, Hanome did so with the very intention of looking you dead in the eye. Her methods of confrontation were silent, calculating, vicious, and unpredictable.

An invisible rule at the academy was to not acknowledge Xiulan when Hanome was around, and when one had to face Xiulan, they had to be friendly. No one could tease or mock her in anyway, unless they truly weren't afraid of her sister.

Hanome was more fierce when she was younger. When their father was getting ill, she was uncontrollable, ridden with strange nightmares and often seen crying in the privacy of her small room.

At some point, Hanome was a ticking time bomb. Her father always said that Hanome was as she was now as a child, but when Xiulan was born and he started to get sick, an unpredictable side of her came out. Mother almost killed the girl on numerous occasions because she was going off with boys and spending long hours outside. She was almost on the brink of destruction.

Then Xiulan turned three, old enough to boldly hug her sister and openly love her in a way that their parents were afraid to. Hanome calmed down, and here she was today, the sole provider of their family. Xiulan often wondered where she had the money to take care of them. She felt guilty for going to a privileged school with Oyasumi, while Hanome had to work endless nights to make sure that their father was alright and they stayed in school. Most times, she tried to get Hanome to pull her out of school to which her sister vehemently refused.

Once time, Hanome came to the school to find her crying in one of the class rooms. The bullies were getting too much, and her sister carried her into an empty closet to shush her. There she told her to never give up, and that life was always going to have its rocks that pop up along the way to hurt your foot. Your foot hurts for a little bit, but you keep on walking once it gets better. There were more meltdowns, and still are, but her sister was always there to catch her tears.

"Hanome!" Oyasumi squealed, running inside the kitchen area. Xiulan grabbed her collar. "No! I hungry, I wanna eat food now!"

"You'll get your food, Sumi." Hanome promised. Xiulan let the tiny girl go with a scoff, watching her run over to hug Hanome's leg. "What is it now?"

The girl giggled, clutching dark cotton. "You smell like perfume! Moonie perfume!"

"That's not perfume, Sumi. I'm just around so much moon flowers at work."

"Is so! Moonie perfume! You smell good Hana Ome."

Someone started laughing in the living area-_their father perhaps_-which led to Xiulan doing the same. Oyasumi had this nagging habit of calling Hanome that, ingrained in her since her birth. Hanome only sighed, patting her hungry sister on the head.

Oyasumi was practically wriggling in her seat when lunch was served. She attacked her dumplings as soon as Hanome gave them to her. "Careful, it's hot." She nodded in response, mouth filled. Xiulan sat by her elder sister's spot. She looked up just in time to watch Hanome kiss their father's forehead, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. That gloomy cloud settled over again.

Even Oyasumi noticed the change in air. Last night, Hanome had to leave work because their father woke up with a bloody cough. Their mother was frantic and hysterical. The physician who came did enough to heal their father. He was a healer from the Water Tribe who lived two houses down, but his skills only gave their father temporary relief.

"Guiren, is everything alright?" Akane asked.

As always, their father grinned happily and nodded, as if he almost didn't collapse to his death last night. Xiulan picked at her food, studying the pallid tone his skin took. When Hanome sat next to her to start eating, she only wondered how her sister could force herself to eat at a time like this.

"Xiulan."

She looked up. Hanome was watching her, soothing her worries with a soft smile. "Eat your food. I know roasted duck is your favorite."

Xiulan nodded. They ate with Oyasumi's chattering, and their parents' mumbled conversation. The two sisters were silent, side by side, like two halves of one stone.

* * *

The tiny smoking room he was dragged into was warm at best. When he tried to escape Sokka's grasp, the Southern ambassador and de facto leader of Republic City wasn't having any more excuses. He and Suki conspired to corner him after a social gathering held by one of the Earth Kingdom's esteemed oil mogul. He was trapped before he knew it.

So here they were chattering about how much the summit was going to be the most boring and least productive experience of their lives. Sokka was good at moaning about the injustices, since he was the most spoken one of the crowd. "So how's life anyway, looks like you're all refreshed."

"Life is good."

"Yeah? Good enough to shut yourself in your chambers for hours?"

Aang spurt out his tea.

"I knew it! It's like Suki said!" Sokka commented with a knowing grin after he downed a cup of sake. Aang only drank tea, since he was in no mood to have his senses inebriated. "Looks like you met someone! Yes you did. You met someone didn't you?"

"T-that's not-" Aang stumbled. "I didn't say that I had someone! You just dragged me here and started to interrogate me."

Sokka kissy faced him, guffawing when Aang's face reddened. The last thing he needed was for Sokka to be all up in his grill about Hanome, and he wanted to keep her to himself before everyone else had a chance to start hogging her.

He smiled to himself, thinking of the dark haired beauty who resembled more of a sleeping angel among the sheets on his bed. He didn't want to leave the bed and face the day. She woke up early in the morning to tell him that she had to head back. They spend a good amount of time taking the early monorail ride to the Middle Ring. When he left her, they were kissing for a good half an hour under the indigo sky. Their kisses filled with sweet promises.

He and Katara were not close, but Sokka still looked to him as a brother, just as Aang did. Sokka once said that it was because they were the gaang boys, and they had to stick together in this dirtied world still peace came. He was like the oldest of the two younger brothers. Zuko was the second, and he the last.

"You must be wondering why I'm not beating you to a pulp right now, right?" Sokka asked, taking another sip of sake. He leaned back against his seat, looking out the opening into the balcony.

Aang smiled. "That sounds about right."

Sokka nodded with a sigh, putting his empty cup on top of a small table. He seemed to be deep in thought, as if he forgot what he was going to say. This was the first time in years they spoke to each other alone, like he and Zuko did frequently now. Since Sokka was so busy running Republic City that Aang barely met with him for old times sake.

"My sister is alright." Sokka said. "Even I know it's done and over with between the two of you, and it's none of my business….it'd be worse if you cheated on her though."

Aang laughed.

"You're still always my friend." Sokka said.

"Thanks, Sokka."

"And I no longer need to get the oogies or hear you guys call each other sweetie for as long as the two of you aren't together."

Aang grinned before the door clicked open. Both men turned to find her enter the room, silken robes and all. There was an unsettling aura about her. Aang sat up when she gazed at him, blue eyes firm and disappointed. Sokka was just quietly trying to leave the room to the two.

If there was anything, it was that he didn't want to be caught in the tornado that was them. He was right near the door, right where he just had his hand…

"Stay right here, Sokka."

_Shit!_

"Is this necessary? Because I really don't feel like listening to you two yell right now-"

"Yes. And what I'm about to say is important to all of us." Katara said.

That's when she turned to watch him, her gaze enough to make him look suspiciously at her target. Aang stood up, frowning at Katara's furious expression. "When were you going to tell us that you and Zuko have been planning to search for Azula's soul?"

The door opened again. Toph walked inside the room with her arms folded. Sokka's tone paled instantly. The door clicked shut with a wave of Toph's hand. Concrete and metal were built inside. His friends waited for him to speak.

"Did you hear about this from Zuko?"

"No, Toph had to tell me because she heard the two of you guys in the Jasmine Dragon." Katara said. "When were you going to tell us this?"

"Katar-"

"Don't!" she yelled. "Is this why you've been so closed up, making me worried sick about you just when you guys were turning into complete lunatics?!"

"That wasn't why!" he said.

"It doesn't matter. I'm not sure how long you were planning to keep this away from us, but this is serious. Did you even consider if Zuko is going crazy or if the girl he was talking about is real?!"

He paused. "Why would you say that?"

"Aang did you even ask him about the girl he's investigating?"

"He…"

Aang looked down at his palms. No, Zuko did not even give him the name of the girl. He just said that she was living in the Lower Ring and that was it. He did not stop to think that Zuko did not know what he was talking about, or that this was all a figment of his imagination.

Zuko was always detached, and he could be secretive if you gave him the chance to be. He never questioned his motives and was always there for him. But Katara was right. He had no idea of what Zuko was planning and didn't question...

"No."

Katara sighed. "Aang, his mother had to write to me because Zuko refused to respond to any of her letters. She told me that she's so afraid for him because he hasn't been himself since Azula died. He hasn't been the same since he told her father.

Aang just listen to me. Didn't you remember what happened when she jumped off that cliff? And Zuko threw a fit? Don't you remember what his father did?!"

What he wanted to say, the words didn't come out. He stood there, remembering each and every single detail of what happened that night. The night everything changed and Zuko became a completely different person. He closed up himself to the rest of the world, so that when you saw him, you only saw an image.

He looked up. "I remember. But you can't dismiss the fact that Azula might be out there."

"She might be plotting something, and it'll be twice as hard for Zuko to retaliate. She's his sister, and she can use that to manipulate him. We have to have a discussion over this, Aang. Zuko cannot do this alone, and you can't let him carry on like this."

Aang nodded. "We should at least talk to him. See if he'll give us anything-"

"There's no need." Katara said.

She took out a small rolled parchment from her pocket, and gave it to Aang. He unrolled it and quickly read through. Katara did not wait for him to speak. "I already sent a letter back to Lady Ursa. It was her request for me to help. She'll be arriving at Ba Sing Se in three days."

"Have you told her what is going on?" Aang asked with a frown.

Katara nodded. "Yes I have."

* * *

**End Note - **Again, I appreciate the feedback so much. Stay tuned the week after Thanksgiving weekend for another update. Have a great Thanksgiving. Now for the responses!

**Ryoko05** - Do not panic. I cannot tell you my plans, but you know the story can't move like that. You never know though..._hm._ Psyche lol. But thank you so much for your honest reviews. I know you have questions, so I will try my best to answer them in time. Your review made my night.

**Malevolent Dark Reflection** - Thank you so much for your review!

**sablefalls** - Thank you! Yeah I totally agree with you and I will keep on posting!

**RJCA27** - Thank you so much!


	6. Dangerous Tides I

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender_

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much for the thoughtful reviews and all your patience. As promised, here is another installment for this week.

* * *

**Dangerous Tides **

_Part I_**  
**

Ursa was not perfect. She knew this deep down even though others felt differently.

She was gentle at most, but of all the friends and enemies she met in her lifetime, only her husband knew that her daughter's relentless ambitious streak was a trait inherited from her.

When Ursa had this strong desire to protect those she loved, she became a completely different person. When cornered, she thrashed out like a wild animal just as her daughter would. As a child, she despised dolls and preferred taking whatever the boys had.

She had her mother scold her more than once for her rowdy behavior. The only difference between her and her own daughter was that her daughter had more guts to stay out of the crowd than she did. And if she were in a position just as she, Ursa was sure that she wouldn't go far to continue visiting a man who caused her torment and suffering.

The cells were still dark despite the lit torches perched high on the sides of stoned walls. She let the guard in front of her lead her to her former husband's cell. The guard pulled the metal entrance open after unlocking it, bowing for her to enter first. With the flick of her wrist, she left the guard no chance to convince her to kneel on a cloth in front of the prisoner. She gazed at the huddled figure in the corner of the cell. No longer did she fear him, for her chin was up and back straight. In her royal robes and topknot, she was more than the girl who was forced into a terrible marriage.

She could tell that he could sense it. The change. Ursa did not fear him anymore. The piece of parchment hidden in her robes was still intact, rough and still enough to pucker out underneath silk. She waited for the figure to acknowledge her presence. The shift of clothing. Movement of muscle. But nothing. She wouldn't be surprised if Ozai had been this way since the death of their daughter eight years ago.

"The guards tell me that you're getting stronger." she began with a soft smile. "It's good to see you're eating. I made sure they fed you well."

A shift in the darkness. Encouraged, she continued to speak softly. "I've received word from Zuko's friend that Zuko is well. She was kind enough to write me back, but I believe that I'm needed in Ba Sing Se." The figure's head tilted. "I'm afraid that I won't be around for a while."

Slowly, her former husband's face emerged from pitch black darkness. Skin pallid and eyes dull, he studied the woman who was once his wife. The moonlight seeping in through a tiny opening lit the back of his cell, which was as empty and hollow as the man watching her.

"How long will you be gone?" he asked.

Ozai once spoke with a voice that belonged to a proud and powerful being. Even in a dirty cell, Ozai still held such a voice except that it was now hoarse and ragged. It was quiet, thoughtful and deceptive all at once. Even when he spoke kindly, you had to know him to note that his tone carried a dark backdrop. Watching him now was like watching the man Zuko would have become.

But it was her daughter's presence she kept sensing whenever she visited Ozai. Most people believed that her daughter looked exactly like her, but Ursa knew her daughter best, since she was the one who gave birth to her. She knew from the moment she held the tiny infant in her arms that Azula inherited her father's eyes.

"I'm not so sure," she confessed. "But I wanted to ask you something."

He nodded. "What is it that you wanted to ask me?"

Tiny droplets of water dripping from a distance broke the clouded silence. She could hear the guard outside shift, ever so prepared to aid her. Ursa palmed the letter in her robes, but did not take it out. "I wanted to ask you about what happened the night Zuko came to you."

"You want to ask me about what happened?" he asked, but knew what she meant. "You never seize to amaze me Ursa. Your daughter is long dead and yet you still suspect her of treason. How touching."

_Not dead. _"Our daughter. Azula is as much a part of you as she is of me."

_As much your child. _He gently shook his head, the corner of his lips curving up. "No. I have no children. I never did. They are your children, not mine."

…

"Is that how you truly feel, my husband?" she asked, staring down over her lap. "After all you've put her through, do you still feel as though she's only my child?"

Something dark seeped into the back of her mind. It didn't take long before she knew that it was the memory of how Azula was born. The sweat on Ozai's forehead and the way he didn't want her to look away from him that terrible night. As soon as they crept up, she forced them down through sheer will. Never will she allow him to take advantage of her that way again.

Ozai didn't respond. Even when she started to leave, he made no move to call after her. By the time the door shut, he welcomed the darkness, and thought of his daughter. She was a tiny four year old in his mind, grinning happily for the first time with her face covered in scratches and burns while her pudgy hands cradled her first fire ball. Poor child.

* * *

Light grayish clouds covered the sun this quiet morning. The estate was peacefully empty save for the guards and servants going about with their duties. The sun barely crept through, but the people in the Upper Ring were calm and assured that although rain was going to arrive soon, they would have a splendid da-

Doors slammed open, reverberating through the large building. One dark haired boy near the courtyard caught sight of the Firelord and yelled, "Incoming! Run for your lives!" His mother's hand shot out to grab his ear and tug him from the compound.

Servants along with the guards scrambled apart in the open corridors. They paved way for the man in his sleeping robes. Zuko stormed through, face twisted in fury as he walked away from the servant who tried to convince him to return back to his chambers in order to change into something more proper.

Katara's chambers took a while to get to, but Zuko's anger was so blinding that he didn't realize he walked that far in such a short amount of time. The maid who was just leaving her chambers scurried away with a yelp before he reached the doors. He wrenched it wide open, oblivious to the thundering impact they made on beige concrete walls. He rushed forward before she could react, grabbed her wrist and tugged her until her back slammed against the wall near the four poster bed. _"Firelord Zuko, please!" _

He ignored the servant and glared at the woman who merely stared at him. She did it in a way as though she knew why he came on to her, and what he wanted. Her wavy hair was down over her shoulders, chest threatening to protrude from their proximity.

Her necklace gleamed mischievously, waiting for him to pay what was under them attention. His chest inches from hers, he was aware of her sweet scent that threatened to make him forget his mission. His height was intimidating enough, but he knew that it took a lot to scare this woman.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" he asked, his hair almost obscuring his vision.

She scoffed, gaze unwavering. "I believe that's my line, Zuko."

_Bang! _He punched the wall near the side of her face, smoke trailing from his fist.

"Don't mess with me right now!" he yelled. "Since when was it your business to pry into my own?!"

She didn't say anything, but studied the hand near her face. He could have punched her, but he didn't. Still her guard rose and she could tell that in some ways, Zuko wasn't himself. She noticed by the way his eyes seemed too clear and wide, ridden with dark rings. "You put your hands on me, Zuko, and I'll cut you open."

He still didn't move. She was unaware of the running from afar, and as soon as she turned her gaze, her brother tugged Zuko backwards to shove him away from her. Sokka's fury was set along with the redness of his face, and way he tightly held his fists. Suki rushed into the room in her sleeping robes, with a tired Toph merely peering inside.

Sokka faced Zuko head on by shoving him again, only for the Firelord to shove him back. "Put your hands on her again and I'll make sure you don't step out of this room intact."

Toph yawned. "Okay, so like can we end this and go back to sleep?"

Zuko didn't pay attention but jabbed Sokka's chest. "You tell your sister to mind her own business!"

"Oh please Zuko, did you honestly think I'd sit there and let you undermine us?!" Katara yelled.

The doors slammed open again, and in came Aang in only a pair of pants. It looked like he was training, for his body was ridden with sweat. Zuko immediately turned to him, too distraught to comprehend what Katara meant by undermining. "Why did you tell her about this?"

"She found out for herself, Zuko. Toph heard us in the Jasmine Dragon." Aang said. "Your mother was the one who contacted her since you didn't respond."

"And I think we all had a right to know." Sokka added.

Zuko's body was on fire, fists clenched tightly. He could hit someone, or punch the man in front of him, but his body was still. He was in control in the beginning. He thought he was, but now he felt something snap. Like a twig under a foot. Breathing harshly, he stared in the direction of the smaller woman whose sheer robes barely hid her body underneath. That was when he noted that he just violated her privacy by marching into her chambers without knocking.

He began laughing, his voice low but increasing the more the thought occurred to him. He woke up expecting a normal day, only for his servant to tell him that his mother was on her way to Ba Sing Se. She then told him that Katara had a hand in her travel, and it all clicked. As soon as it did, he was storming through long halls just to interrupt this woman in her chambers, only to realize that she was beyond beautiful underneath those robes.

Katara stared in disbelief, hands over her chest the more the man laughed. Slowly, Zuko turned towards Sokka. At that moment, he was the spitting image of Ozai. "Tell your sister that if I _really_ wanted to undermine her, it wouldn't be through my dead sister."

An indirect insult. Words that just slipped out before he realized he said them. Katara blinked confusedly, but both men in front of him were quick to see through the insult. One split second, Sokka was standing there and watching him in disbelief, before glasses shattered and chairs toppled over as the protective brother gave the Firelord a sickening punch.

_"Sokka, no!"_

* * *

"Make no mistake. I understand that your sister is an exceptional student who's already at the top of her class this year. But this has to stop. We've had several girls at the academy complain about her erratic behavior.

She's fought with almost all of the students in her class and has broken the nose of a boy from the neighboring academy. She punched the Tai Lin family's heir in the eye and was caught pummeling Jo Lee on the playgrounds. I'm afraid we're unable to give her anymore passes, Ms. Hanome as we do pride ourselves on our intolerance of such savagery. Yes I am aware that she's disadvantaged-"

"Elder Feilong," Hanome softly interrupted, hands braced over Xiulan's shoulders on the deserted playground. Oyasumi's hands were wrapped around Hanome's leg, eerily silent while the women faced off against one another.

The elderly woman stopped, her upturned expression wavering the moment Hanome grinned dangerously at her. "Xiulan's fees were paid for since she was registered in this academy. No one in this school had a hand in her and Oyasumi being here but me, so I'd suggest you don't refer to her as disadvantaged unless you meant something else."

"N-no, that's not what I meant at all…"

"Then what did you mean?" she asked, tilting her head.

"I meant that your sister's antics are becoming too much. The school is pressuring me to expel her, regardless of her academic background. We all know how hard your sister works," the woman said. "But your sister has to realize that most times, those children win when she retaliates this way."

"You can't do that. You can't expel Xiulan from the school."

Xiulan said nothing but looked down. Hanome gave her a heartfelt squeeze, never tearing her gaze away from the elder's own. The anger surging forth was too much to handle. But this was her sister's academic career that was on the line, regardless of whether or not those children had a hand in allowing this to happen.

"I wish we kept her. Your sis-"

Hanome's gaze flickered. "This isn't a farewell. My sister will be in this school, and none of you will expel her. I just paid five months of her tuition, and if she leaves, I want all of that paid in full in addition to the annual contributions I made the past four years for the academy."

The elderly woman's gaze hardened. For a few more moments, she regarded Hanome stonily. Hanome could tell that she was eager to say something the girls wouldn't want to hear. Like how she was a whore and had no right in bossing her around. But that was why she couldn't say anything.

Hanome would just make sure she list each and every one of this woman's illicit affairs with several of the children's fathers over a span of forty years. "Very well. Five more months plus the refund of your annual contributions. If Xiulan does not straighten up by then, she will surely be dismissed from the academy. It's very unfortunate that it has to come to this, but I do wish you all the best. Have a good day."

_Fuck you. _Hanome waited until the back of the elder woman dissipated into the shadows of the academy's entrance. Her chest hurt in a way that made her fists tighten over Xiulan's shoulders, in a way she'd do at a time when she was young and wild. But she bent to haul Oyasumi up in her arms, greeting the child with a kiss on her cheek while she grabbed Xiulan's hand. As the grays skies whirled quietly, the three sisters rushed across the empty playground out of the academy's compounds.

In the monorail station, the child's shoulders were slumped. Hanome's hand was still tight on her wrist as she plowed through the noisy crowd into the monorail. Her tone was sharp and quick when an attendant attempted to flirt with her. The ride back home was tense and quiet. Oyasumi noticed, and stuck close to Hanome's side, as if that side was her best side. Hanome paid no attention when tears began to run down Xiulan's cheeks, startling some of the passengers.

By the time the ride ended, Xiulan was biting her lip in order to not bawl out. Her chest tightened and her cheeks were completely wet. They walked down the concrete bridge by the time they left the station, with Hanome practically dragging her behind. This was the umpteenth time Xiulan was caught in this situation.

"Hana…" Hanome didn't turn around. "Hana please…"

Oyasumi was swiftly put down. For a mere second, her elder sister let go of her wrist before she held it again, pulling her until her back was towards the wall of a building. Passersby watched but minded their own business. All Xiulan could do was look in the face of her sister's furious expression.

"You know I love you…" Hanome began. "...so much. But I just hate that I have to come and hear you're getting yourself involved in these pointless fights!"

"But it wasn't my fault, the girl was the one who hit me first-"

_"Will you shut up?!"_

Birds fluttered off the roof of the building she was by. Oyasumi looked like she was about to cry, and kept her bag close to her chest, her dark bangs and long hair fluttering against the wind. Whenever their elder sister got this way, it was usually because Xiulan just won't listen. "What made you retaliate in the way that you did?! What did the girl say first for the fight to happen?"

Xiulan didn't speak. The tears kept running, but her gaze was stone cold. "She told me that her daddy sleeps with you each time he comes to your work. She told me that you were the reason her daddy doesn't like her mommy anymore. I told her that she was lying, but she had everyone else tell me the same thing. That's what happened."

The girl's words were a slap to the face. "Hana, is that true? Do you sleep with different guys just to get daddy medicine and pay for our school fees? Is that why…"

"Xiu."

Hanome cradled the child's cheeks, giving her a warmhearted smile. "All I do is clean and serve at the inn. I don't do anything like that."

"But they-"

"They're wrong." Hanome lied, voice sweet and quiet. Just the type to make her sister believe her. "Xiulan, do you trust me?"

Xiulan didn't have to blink. "Yeah."

"Then do you believe that I'd do anything, anything in this world for you and Sumi?" Hanome asked, stroked her sister's arms.

Xiulan nodded. "Uh-huh."

Hanome smiled, reaching up to wipe the child's stray tears. It hurt her to lie to the girl this way, especially when Xiulan still had her doubts. It was the same each after she took Xiulan and Oyasumi from school home. The children were constantly taunting her when Hanome was not around, and they made sure to remind Xiulan that her elder sister might be doing something society saw as wrong and disgusting.

Her mind wandered to Aang, his gentle smile and the way his voice sounded so strong and assured. Warm and kind. His words of wisdom. He was just as she never thought she'd see in someone. He was truly a good man. But did he see her as someone equal? Someone of dignity and respect? Did he sometimes imagine himself standing next to her in public? If she weren't in this type of position, would he see her again right away after their time spent together? Or would he take this long to come to her again?

Xiulan tightened her hold over her hand. Oyasumi soon took this moment to chatter again. Maybe she was just trying to lighten up the mood. They were walking down towards the border of the Lower Ring when something caught her attention.

A face in the crowd. She peered closer, soon feeling her heart drop when it stopped over _him. _As soon as he saw her, he began following, steps quick and light. She kept her calm, not bothering to walk any faster. Just walk within a crowd. There were still a lot of people, and Xiulan was looking forward. If she saw this-

"Good afternoon there."

Xiulan turned.

"Keep on walking!" Hanome whispered, forcing the girl to turn her head.

The man hastened his steps until he saw Hanome's face, grinning at little Oyasumi who shrunk away. Xiulan was petrified. She knew who he was, the man who often sat outside their house to watch what Hanome was doing. The scar on the left side of his face made her tighten her hold on Hanome's hand. He didn't say anything, but kept on staring at her, matching her steps along with his.

"No talking princess? Do I scare you?" he asked.

"What do you want?"

Near the unlit Firelight Fountain, he hopped over the edge of the fountain before he stepped down as soon as she rounded a corner.

"Nothing. I want you to stop walking and talk to me. I believe I have something to tell you." he answered, his eyes brighter than the last time she saw them. Other times he was calm and collected, but for some strange reason, he seemed gleeful and was just as terrifying.

"Say what you need to say."

She was unaware of the alley she passed, and of the lack of people in that one area. All it took were a few steps before she could return to the crowd again, and the man was quick. He lunged for Hanome, snatched her away from the screaming children and dragged her into a dark alley. The dagger gleaming in his hand was enough for the girls to quiet down. Oyasumi was crying, her face red. The man gestured for a frozen Xiulan to calm her down.

Hanome nodded. "Sumi it's alright. I'm alright."

The stench wafting from a waste bin threatened to turn her stomach. The man pulled her until her back was slammed against the concrete wall. Oyasumi was too frightened to cry anymore. Hanome breathed calmly, chest heaving as the man tightened his hold over her wrists over her head. Stoned earth bounded them and her legs. The man didn't even move to hold her in place!

"Don't worry. I just want to talk to you." he murmured, smelling faintly like burnt flesh.

Hanome shook. "What do you want? Why have you been following me around?"

He grinned. "Orders."

_What?_

"I wanted to be discreet, but it seems as though you've found yourself a new love. Lian. Is that his name?" he asked.

_No. _Hanome frowned, but kept her composure. "What about him?"

The gleaming metal wavered in front of her. She could hear her little sister sniffling, but she couldn't afford to look at her now. Or both of them. "If you continue to see him, I'll get that one next to the little one there."

The tip of the knife point in Xiulan's direction.

Suddenly, a surge of anger came forth. A strange sensation crept around her wrists. She had no idea who this man was, or what he wanted, but he had the audacity to come to her and threaten to hurt her sisters. "Alright. I'll leave him."

"And you'll have me in your room tomorrow evening."

She gritted her teeth at the feel of his calloused fingers near the sides of her breasts. Slowly, she realized that her wrists felt as though they were burning. "Yes. I'll tell Lady Xi that you can come."

"Good. Because we both have a lot to discuss."

She scoffed. "We have nothing to discuss. You want to lay with me, and that's all there is to it. Nothing else, for as long as you don't try to put your hands on my sister we both have a deal."

"Oh no, princess." he murmured. "We have lots to discuss. I just might surprise you. I just might be on your side after all."

_Surprise her? _"Surprise me with what exactly?"

The earth bindings reverted back into the wall, releasing her from their grip. Thankfully the tip of the dagger was now far away from her face. He slipped the dagger back into his dark clothing. For a moment, she wondered if he was a veteran soldier with the way his back seemed so straight. His dark eyes regarded her fondly, but not in a way that was lecherous.

"The summit will happen soon. Keep your eyes open until then." he announced.

Her sisters rushed to her side when he walked pass them out of the alley. The tension cleared, almost feeling like the skies brightened above them. Oyasumi was crying openly as Hanome carried her and cradled her head against her shoulder. Xiulan's arms were tight around her. In the dark alley the three held each other, afraid that if they parted, something terrible would drive them away. Along with the burning feeling on her wrist, she smelt something else.

She looked down over her wrists, which were now an angry shade of red.

* * *

Aang had to laugh to himself at it all. Katara's chambers was in shambles as though a hurricane tore through it, with furniture toppled over and every artifact made of glass and porcelain shattered. The sheets separating the balcony from the room was torn because if it weren't for him, Zuko and Sokka could have fallen over to their deaths.

Sokka was marked with one bruise on his right eye, his head held up by Suki, who made sure Zuko was aware that she wasn't liking him late afternoon. Poor Sokka was lectured for hours by Suki, who tended to him with ice bounded by a dark cloth.

Zuko was another sight to behold. Along with the large bruise making the side of his face swollen, blood oozed from his nose. Sokka was no bender, but he did a number on him this morning. Their fight woke up the entire estate. Guards flooded within the chambers, attempting to end the fight. But Aang was there for them to stay their ground. The last thing he needed was an all-out brawl.

He sat near the corridors adjacent to the gardens. He could hear the soft voices of Suki and Top in the background. Aang watched Katara use her spirit water to tend to Zuko's bruises, ever so gentle despite what Zuko said earlier this morning. He noticed the way Zuko kept his eyes on her. He seemed saddened, and it was obvious that he regretted what he said to her.

Something struck him, a feeling that was cold and twisted his stomach. He suddenly felt this strong urge to see Hanome again. It's been days since the last time he saw her. He cursed himself. He hasn't seen this woman for days and he's still sitting here like a lost pup. Aang made up his mind, and without a word, flew up over the rooftop of the estate, disappearing into the darkened skies.

Katara barely noticed that he was gone. She was too tense to notice anything but Zuko's forlorn expression. She forced his head backwards to cleanse the blood off his nose. Served him right at least. Still, she honestly felt that Sokka would have at least not fell for Zuko's trap.

"Keep your head back, unless you want me to hold it for you."

He grumbled. She paid him no attention. She gently let the water glow around his nose, gently told him to calm himself, and healed the wound that could have given him a bad concussion if it weren't for her healing. "You know that we need to talk about Azula after this."

"I don't think so."

She frowned. "Well you have no choice. I told your mother after all."

"I'm aware of that. But you don't need to know what I'm planning to do."

Katara sighed. She finished healing his fresh wounds. The bruises were barely taken off, but she planned to work on them tomorrow, and she had to do it quick before the summit began in four days. She looked down over the man's handsome face. He was lucky she still thought he was handsome enough to accept that his earlier words were bait to rile her brother up.

She cradled his face. "Zuko, why are you so stubborn?"

He turned away.

She sighed. "Zuko…"

He didn't say anything but kept his gaze over the running water of the fountain. Still, they both knew that he had no choice in this matter. They were going to discuss this with everyone soon. Azula was a topic no one could avoid. Katara gave up and continued tending him, aware of his fresh clean scent and strong jaw under her fingers.

"It's no use anyway." he murmured.

She waited.

"I'm not even sure if I can move forward with the investigation anymore."

Katara cleanse out her spirit water and put it back into her pouch. She sat near him, hand over his lap. Suddenly a loud commotion stopped him from speaking any further. A guard rushed into the gardens, panting by the time he stood in front of Zuko.

"What?" Zuko reached up to grab the guard by the collar of his neck. "What happened?!"

"M-my lord."

Katara stood up in time for Suki to step out into the gardens with Sokka by her side. Toph followed behind, head peaking up in interest at the display she sensed. Zuko roughly released the guard.

He was barely aware of Katara trying to calm him down before the guard said, "The prisoner. It seems as though he escaped."

"What do you mean he 'escaped'?!"

"I came to check on him but he was nowhere to be found. And it looked like he killed someone on his way out. Your servant was found dead this morning." Katara's eyes widened when the guard added. "A young woman by the name of Cong. She was found in the guest chambers."

"How did he escape?!" Zuko asked, grabbing ahold of the guard again. Cong didn't even register to him, even though the name was familiar. "The cells were locked. I only kept water bending and fire bending guards in there. There were no non-benders! How did he leave?!"

The guard waited to catch his breath. "When I got there, the keys were left there. I think someone got him out."

* * *

**End Note:** So that is the end of it for this week. Expect another quite interesting update for next week. Got some stuff up my sleeve! Thank you all again for your wonderful support. It's great seeing that you all leave really honest reviews. Thank you again.

**rileyalainn **– Aw. Thank you so much. I'm a fan of Zutara myself. I usually don't trust myself to write them well so I hope I'm doing a lot of justice. Lol!

**Malevolent Dark Reflection** – Yep, that's why Dangerous Tides will really get into things. Won't tell you how much though, but I'll do my best. Thank you for your review!

**Ryoko05** – _Hugs. _You're so awesome. You always give me straight up great reviews. I will definitely try to make it worthwhile. Thank you so much!

**sablefalls** – I'm so sorry, haha! I was like thinking oh man, I don't want to stay up there for too long. This is like me going fast with the suspense. I know. I'll try not to spend too much time with the suspense. Thanks a lot!

**RCCA27** – Thank you! I know there was no moments here, but don't worry, you'll get a lot more in the latter chapter.


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

* * *

I really did not want to do this, believe me.

I'm sorry but that this is not an update. Yes, I will not be posting this week because I have decided to move the update next week along with another. So you will be having two updates. The reason is that I have two final exams in four days and I can't update at all this weekend. The chapter is ready to go, but it's just that it needs thorough editing and proofreading, so that will take a lot of time on my part.

Again I do apologize, and I wanted to take this moment to respond to all of my reviewers in one piece because I have to return back to studying Calculus right now. This is in response to those who were confused about the insult Zuko gave to Katara. I did not mean to make that so indirect and I wanted to explain it.

Zuko was basically saying that if he really wanted to screw Katara over, he could just do it himself. I know you guys might think that it was something very disrespectful and Katara shouldn't have forgiven him so easily. But that was the point, Zuko wanted to say anything that would tick Sokka off because he was so upset. In the context of the story, Zuko is at a very dark place. He's doing an investigation he's terrified of taking apart in because of a truth that could destroy him.

The death of his sister placed an emotional toll on him, and he couldn't share that pain with others. In a way, he has returned back to being that troubled prince when he was younger, but only worse. Now that Katara went ahead and made plans without his consent, he feels violated in some sense. I believe that when Zuko is truly angry, he lashes out before he realizes what he says or does. He can be like the man-baby who just wants to make you feel as bad as he just because he hates that you're not getting the real issue._  
_

I believe that since Katara knows him on a more personal level, she immediately understood his pain and that he did not mean that. He's her friend after all, and the one who threw himself in front of her to protect her from Azula's lightening during Sozin's Comet. Sokka's retaliation is acceptable because he's Katara's brother. I just want to reassure you that the scene isn't going to be ignored, because it's part of Zuko and Katara's story line. I can't explain much more, but I hope you guys understand.

Again, I apologize! I really wanted to update but the time constraint was so tight! Next week, expect a real update. Two updates people! _Two! _I hope this message can make you guys reconsider strangling me right now!


	8. Dangerous Tides II

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender_

**Author's Note:** So I hope I answered your questions. I also have to take this time to thank those who are following and who made the story their favorite so far. Here are the chapters as promised for this weekend.

* * *

**Dangerous Tides **

**Part II**

It was incessant, the light pattering over his cheeks which started on the right, the left, before it finished with dizzying slap. He still kept his eyes closed because he wanted to fool her into thinking he was sleeping. _Slap! _Again. He groaned, hands quick to cover the throbbing on the side of his face. His golden eyes shot open, focusing on the child who dared him to do something back with just a blank expression.

Only one human being knew how to rile him up, and that was the tiny five year old girl who happened to share the same bloodline with him. The boy's eyes squinted in the darkness under the flickering moonlight seeping within his room. "What?" the seven year old croaked out.

Thunder struck, lighting the side of the culprit's face. He was struck by how much she fit into that image. Lightening suited her well. Her dark hair fell about her face, the redness of her nose was gone, but she still struggled to breath with that gunk of snot buried halfway up her nose. His little sister sniffed.

"Are you asleep?" she whispered with a cough, golden orbs calm and fixated over his. Of course she knew he was asleep!

He narrowed his gaze. "I would've been if you hadn't woken me up. "

"Oh." she said, then scrambled over the bed to bury herself under his covers. The little girl looked him straight in the eye, as if what she was about to tell him had to be kept a secret. "I need you to do something for me."

"Hell no." he muttered before turning away.

But small pudgy hands shook his shoulders. "I want five books from the library. Two of them four shelves up and the remaining three in father's study."

He slammed his pillow over his face. "Get it yourself."

The boy waited. The silence might have meant that his sister accepted defeat and returned back to her chambers. But he was well versed in his sister's techniques of manipulation. She circled around you until you get dizzy, and then you'd give up because you were infuriated or intimidated by her very presence. His sister would never budge until you did what she wanted.

"I want five books, No-name."

The infuriating yell he released under the thundering rain was the last thing he remembered, before he jolted awake. An older Zuko breathed harshly under the moonlight on his bed, aware of the sweat trailing down his body. His room was empty, and the empty cup he left on his desk was still where he left it. He stared at the wall near the entrance to his bedroom.

He just had the strangest dream. It wasn't of him watching his sister run towards the cliff. This was a faint memory, one he knew had happened. But why did Azula call him No-name? _Fuck_. He cursed under his breath, slapping his forehead with his hand. Of course he'd go crazy at this time of the night.

His servant had been killed, he wasn't sure how many of his soldiers were veteran Dai Li agents, and he had yet to contact his spies about that Hanome girl. His prisoner now fled and was nowhere to be found and Zuko didn't even get his name. So why wouldn't he come up with strange dreams at this time of the night?

Zuko bolted from the sheets, tripping on his way towards the scroll of parchment over his desk.

_Cong. _He remembered her young woman's still body on the bed. Blood splattered over the sheets, and her arms were spread wide. Cong was once his sister's maid since she was a young girl. She was perhaps the one person who knew his sister in a way no one else did, yet he never bothered to remember her.

The chambers she cleaned were pristine now. Her body was taken away by special investigators who promised to give him evidence. His fire bending and water bending soldiers left midnight in search of the prisoner. All he had to do was wait.

He remembered the last time he saw Cong. She was behaving as if something troubled her when she came to inform him about his guests. He was just in the courtyard with Aang when he noticed the pallid tone her face took and the trembling of her body.

Zuko flinched when he heard a knock on his door. His heart raced, but when he heard Katara call his name, he instantly calmed down. He opened the door.

"Hey."

"Hi."

Katara was dressed in the same robes she had on this morning, arms folded around herself. "May I come in?"

"Oh! Sure you can come in." he said, letting her in.

He watched her walk inside, arms still folded until she was sitting on the edge of his bed. She stared at him with a shy expression. "I couldn't go to sleep."

"About the murder?"

She nodded. "That and Aang isn't back yet."

"How long has Aang been gone?" he asked.

Zuko sat by her side. The bed dipped a little and she moved over until their arms touched. Suddenly, he found himself in this realm of heat and sweet flowers. He noted the way Katara's wavy hair teased her dark skin and the small of her back. Her blue eyes glittered under the moonlight. There was this strong urge to lean in, but he got a hold of himself before such thoughts push him to do something he might regret.

"For a while, but that's not the point." she murmured. "How are you feeling? I don't think you're having the best sleep since you don't have your guards in front of your room."

He chuckled. "Actually I'm much safer when they're not guarding my room."

"Oh?"

He quickly evaded her question. "But enough about me. I just wanted to apologize again for the way I spoke out of turn. I deserve the bruises."

Katara smiled. "There's no avoiding Sokka for that one, but thank you. I was never truly angry at you, you know? I knew you were upset about your mother coming."

"You had every right to tell her."

"But will you give her the answers she deserves, Zuko?" Katara asked, touching his arm. "Most times I don't think you're telling me everything. I know you're also troubled by Cong's death like I am."

The breeze from out over his balcony fluttered his long curtains. He saw the way the shadows crossed over Katara's face. "Cong was Azula's first maid. She took care of her since Azula was a baby. Sometimes she'd take us to the market with an adult and play with us. Azula liked her the most out of all of her other maids."

Katara shifted, gesturing him to go on. "At some point, Azula banished all the servants, including Cong. I brought them back after I defeated her. Cong wasn't the type to talk much. She didn't make me remember and didn't seem like the past mattered. She just did her job. A few days before she died she was acting strange…"

"She was the same way with me." Katara said.

He frowned. "I didn't know it was her then, but she acted as if she was terrified of something." _Was someone terrifying her? _"When Aang and I were talking, she came to tell me that I had visitors, but she looked like something troubled her. That was it."

"Do you think she knew the prisoner who escaped?"

Zuko thought of the way Cong died. The blood over the bed. If the prisoner had no connections to Cong, wouldn't he just knock her unconscious because he was in a hurry to leave? Or did he want to leave him a message? "I don't know. To be honest, I feel like when I get somewhere, something just comes up and screws up the puzzle."

"That can't happen unless someone is deliberately messing up the puzzle for you, Zuko."

As soon as Katara said them, something clicked. That's it. "Unless someone is deliberately messing up the puzzle for me…"

Katara tilted her head, nothing the change in Zuko's face. "Is everything alright?"

He frowned.

"Katara. I need to tell you something, and I think that since you already know so much, it's time for me to talk about everything I've been doing."

"Everything?"

Zuko nodded.

"Everything. Starting with the reason why I have no guards in front of my bedroom.

* * *

When Aang arrived in the Middle Ring, he only saw few passerby occupy the road near Lady Xi's inn. As soon he stopped to assess his surroundings, he felt his skin crawl. Something was off. His body tingled, as if a chill crept over his spine. He noted a few ornaments hanging on the front of smaller homes and bright lanterns floating underneath the tiny bridge atop the lake. _Of course. _The world summit was starting in three days.

He heard a door open. Lady Xi walked out of the inn in slow steps. She seemed distant, and not as vibrant as he remembered her being. It didn't take long before the elderly woman saw him coming, her expression worried and frightened. It further made a knot in his stomach. "Oh, it's you…" A wondrous expression takes over, and the woman stared at him at if she was staring at the eyes of a ghost.

He blinked. "How may I help you, Avatar?"

_Oh. _He left without taking care of his tattoos. The need to introduce himself all over again went away. Aang didn't know why, but he just couldn't panic about the fact that this woman knew his name, because there was only one person who couldn't leave his mind. The more he thought of Hanome and the bad vibe he was getting, the more he needed to be reassured that she was alright. Aang peered within the building behind Lady Xi, now seeing that the bar was deserted. Hanome was nowhere to be found.

"Have you seen Hanome?"

Lady Xi mouthed the name, and then her eyes widened. She recognized him instantly, and soon, her demeanor changed. Her eyes widened as she regarded him with a desperate look. "Lian, so it was you all this time."

There was no judgment, no anger. Lady Xi seemed glad about his true identity. He smiled.

"Thank goodness." She said with a shuddering sigh, before she reached out to hold his hands. "Please follow me. There is something that I have to tell you in private. I promised not to tell you for her sake, but I cannot stand this anymore."

Aang frowned, squeezing her hands back. "I don't understand. What's going on?"

"Please come with me. There is something about Hanome I want to tell you about." Lady Xi tightened her hold on him. "I think someone has been watching her."

The latter words that came after made him silent. The critters creaking in the distance, and the sounds of some of the passerby dimmed to nothing. He found himself sitting across from a very different woman who looked like she woke from a terrible nightmare. Lady Xi's grandson quickly served them jasmine tea before he ran off into the gardens. Aang could see that a few women were there, chattering monotonously about the upcoming summit.

"Do you see those women there?" Lady Xi asked.

He blinked. "Oh no-"

"I didn't mean that." Lady Xi said, shaking her head. "There are a number of women who work and leave home, but these women have no place to go, so they stay here."

"How do they end up here?"

Lady Xi took a sip of tea, her frazzled behavior now gone. "When they began to come around the time the war ended, I was concerned. They'd come over and beg to work in exchange for somewhere to sleep. Working in the rooms were decisions they made.

Some of them would try to go to other places because I just couldn't house all of them. No one accepted them, so I never hear from them again. The ones who got here first worked and they've never left since."

"Why are you telling me about this, Lady Xi?" he asked.

The elderly woman looked over behind him. "Because over the years, I noticed that these women give money to a certain man who comes to visit."

"A certain man? You mean that someone is collecting a share from them?"

"That's right." She affirmed. "He began coming a month after these women started work. He'd sit over there to drink and stay for hours."

She gestured behind him. Aang turned to look at two empty seats and table near him. Something slipped up, a distant memory he couldn't yet remember. Then it happened. Something clicked and it all crashed down. He knew that the men who sat there were the ones who were keeping a close eye on Hanome the first time he met her!

He even remembered that one with the scar.

"The man with the scar?"

Lady Xi nodded and lowered her voice. "That very one. Since the time the women began working here, he's been here ever since. The other man who follows him started coming a few months ago. Other than that, I don't trust them. Hanome is a very sweet girl, Avatar, but as of now I am very concerned for her well-being. She did not come to work last night, and I have a feeling she won't tomorrow night."

He couldn't stop the trembling in his hand. "You think that the man got to her?"

"He has been very insistent about buying her services. I never liked him, and did not like the idea of her working in this kind of trade, but Hanome insisted because of her family. The only thing she wanted was not to be with him, and I agreed.

I tried to throw him off, but I'm sure he managed to contact her. I wouldn't be surprised if he's stalking her. Hanome wouldn't say anything to me even if I force her to."

Aang took it all in. He could feel his heart racing under his chest, and the shaking in his hand never stopped. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He fought to remember anything about Hanome that was off when he was with her, but nothing came to mind, there was nothing about her that seemed troubled.

"Lady Xi, is there anything else you know about this man?" he asked.

"Other than the fact that he sits here to collect money, nothing else."

He looked over her shoulder towards the gardens. Without warning he stood and walked over. The gardens gleamed under the soft moonlight and few lanterns scattered over a long wire attached to two poles. A group of women spoke silently near a post over a small set of stairs. As soon as he spotted them, he knew something was off.

The young women nearly looked identical. They spoke in low tones with their backs straight, and their eyes were glazed over. They drank tea, never saying a word unless one commented on the weather and the rest would nod and hum.

The one nearest to him rose her head. He was unaware that Lady Xi was behind him. The young woman waited for him to speak, but the way she stared at him made him wary. Then she gave him a wide smile, a smile that looked more forced than genuine. He's seen a face like this before, long ago when he came to Ba Sing Se as a young boy. This was the face of a Joo Dee.

* * *

For the first time in her life, Hanome was terrified of herself. She studied the burns on her wrists, knowing deep down that they didn't appear because of the earth bonds. She just fire bent. But how? She wrapped the bandages around her burns, feeling the back of her eyes burn. She stood in the kitchen, listening to Oyasumi whimper softly in Akane's arms.

Xiulan was quick enough to fabricate a story of a man who just tried to mug them, just as Hanome trained her to do so. But Hanome couldn't help but feel disgusted with herself. To watch her sister lie and regard her with a cool expression was the worst thing she ever experienced.

She heard her father's footsteps approach her from behind. The tears feel before she could hide them, but her father always knew her the most. Guiren turned her around to hug her, before she sobbed quietly in his arms.

The pain in her chest was too much to bear, and she couldn't stop herself from crying. The more she thought of the burns, the more she didn't feel like she deserved this kind of love. How could a man love a child who was only an imposter? A child who was still ridden by her nightmares, which now seemed more real than she thought.

"Xiulan told me what you've been doing, Hanome…" he murmured against her hair quietly, his tone thankfully less harsh. "…I know. The man knew about what you were doing in the inn, right?"

She nodded, breathing in her father's warm scent. He always told her that when she was a child, she loved to snuggle within his embrace, like Oyasumi did to her. She knew that she liked being in her father's arms because it made her feel safe. Made her feel like no matter what, the harsh world around her couldn't get to her. She tried several times to remember something like that, like most of the memories her parents spoke of.

But at the end of the day, Hanome always reached that wall. She knew that these things happened to her, but she never could remember what made them special. Did her father still smell like this? Or what dress did she wear when she went to the carnival with her parents as a five year old. If such cherished memories were one she held, shouldn't she remember those details?

All the details she remembered were ones in those dreams. She sighed. When her tears were finally spent, her father continued holding her. "I won't tell your mother anything about this. But Hanome please promise me that you will stop working there."

Her eyes widened when she pulled back. "Father I can't do that please-"

He cradled her cheeks, regarding her fondly. "Please. Do this for me. If there is anything that hurts me the most it isn't the constant pain I'm under, but the idea of you soiling yourself at my expense. Please promise me that you will stop this, and let your mother and I do the worrying."

She didn't know what else to say to him. He gazed at her with a desperate look, as if he wanted her to say yes. But she didn't want to say yes. She couldn't say yes.

Knock. Knock.

She was glad for the distraction. Her mother was the first to reach the door in the room, her soft voice distant and barely audible. Bits of _she's alright _and _she's right here _were what she heard, but she didn't think they were important.

Hanome thought that maybe a neighbor wanted to chat with her. Her father still held her, so she nodded, hurting the more when he hugged her tightly. Heavy footsteps resounded in the room. Her father pulled back to turn towards the sound, leaving her to stand alone in the kitchen until her mother's voice called out.

"Hanome, you have a visitor."

Her gaze widened. _Could it be him? _She walked into the living area, mentally preparing herself until she abruptly halted. Her parents stood aside, while Oyasumi hid behind her mother's skirts. Before her stood Aang, looking as if he saw a ghost in a dark brown tunic over pants. He seemed as though he was desperately asking her something with just the look on his face, but Hanome could tell that there was something else different about him.

She looked a little close. _Yes. _His arrows were no longer hidden. Her parents knew that he was the Avatar, and were trying to wrap their heads around the fact that the Avatar somehow knew their daughter. Aang stepped forward. Hanome swore that he probably had crane his neck to enter her home.

"Are you alright?" he asked, never stopping until he had his arms around her, regarding her with a soft expression. "I've been searching all over for you."

"You have?" she asked, struggling to not give into the urge to hug him.

He nodded. "Yes. I've been so worried about you, Hanome, you have no idea." He cradled her cheeks and said in a low voice, "Hanome, you and I have to talk. Lady Xi told me that someone was threatening you."

"Threatening her?" Akane asked, frowning at her daughter.

Hanome placed her hand on Aang's chest to stop him from speaking any further before she tried to respond. But her mother beat her to it. "Hanome you told me that someone tried to mug you today. Is this the same man?"

Guiren placed a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Why don't we have this discussion later." he said with a calm voice, looking over at the man who just appeared on his doorsteps. The Avatar no less. "For now, I'd like to know about the man who happens to know my daughter." _The Avatar no less._

Before she could protest, Aang quickly gave her father a bow. "It's a pleasure to meet Hanome's family."

Avoiding Akane's withering glare, Guiren added, "And it's a pleasure to meet the Avatar himself. I had no idea that Hanome knew you. She's not very open about her personal business."

Aang laughed, noticing a shy Oyasumi clutch her mother's skirts tightly. She was cautious about approaching him, but he could tell that she was curious. Hanome couldn't look up to meet her mother's scrutinizing gaze. Running steps approached the group. She turned to see Xiulan arrive, her steps slowing the moment she saw Aang.

"Hello, you and I haven't met at all." Aang greeted. "I didn't know your sister had more sisters."

As expected, Hanome watched Xiulan give Aang a cold look. She barely smiled, and her tiny features had yet to twitch.

"Are you a customer?"

Hanome didn't know whether she needed to strangle her or burn her off the ground with just a look. Aang was caught off guard. He was aware that this child knew of him and Hanome, and if she simply guessed this, then she was very perceptive. Her dark eyes were wide and clear, as if they were used to never letting anything out of sight. She seemed to be telling him something with that look. She was warning him.

When he regained a hold of himself, he shook his head. "I'm not sure what you mean by that. But your sister is very dear to me, and I'm really happy to see that she's alright. You must feel happy that your sister is alright too."

Xiulan said nothing but watched him. With her look alone, Aang could read what the girl was telling him without speaking. _I want you to leave my sister alone because I don't like you. Make sure you never set foot back here while you're at it._ "What's your name? Will you care to give it to me, my friend?"

"It's Xiulan." Akane said.

Aang nodded. "A very beautiful name. It's an honor to meet you, Xiulan. I can tell you're a very special girl." _I know you don't like me, but please accept that I mean no harm. _

The girl said nothing.

"Aang." Guiren called. "Why don't you join us for the night? It's getting very late and we're going to have dinner very soon."

Hanome shook her head behind Aang at her father, who merely averted his gaze. The last thing she needed was to have him interrogate Aang until he was driven up against a wall. But Aang bowed again, saying, "I'd be delighted to join you all. " When he turned to her to caress her arms and regard her worriedly, she couldn't help changing her mind about his stay.

* * *

The moon was a strange being.

At times, Han felt that he was looking at the famed Yue herself keep a close watch over him. He almost fooled himself into thinking that Yue still loved all her children of the night regardless of the atrocities they committed. He gently filed his dagger over a slab of smooth rock. The Agrarian Zone was desolate and cool during the nights. Crickets creaked, and the flames that flickered in the middle of the camp cast an array of shadows over the men who sat around it.

His little brother stared off into space, wrapped up in a thick blanket. The rest of the men, some in dark clothing and others still in their Fire Nation armor murmured quietly. A young Earth Kingdom village girl was on the lap of one man who quietly took her into one of the tents. Han barely noticed their shadows entwine.

"What was the point of killing the girl?" he suddenly asked the young man, who shrugged.

"I needed to vent."

"She was our greatest asset. We needed her to keep a close eye on the Firelord." Han reasoned. "Without her, we won't be able to predict his next move. You know he's as unpredictable as in."

"Do I look like I give a shit?" His brother turned to him. "You left me in that dungeon to die for a so called cause."

Han didn't react at the dark tone his little brother's voice took.

"I'm not ready to die yet for you, brother. I want in on the revolution. I want to be by your side when we take over Ba Sing Se."

"But we need _her _help."

"And what good will that do? She's either too far gone in her head or she's actually who she claims to be. If I were you I'd leave her and go ahead with the plan."

"That's too dangerous." Han reasoned.

"The Firelord already knows that Dai Li veterans are serving him. He's more powerful than you think. The only person who can get to him is she herself. Princess Azula will always be the Firelord's most formidable opponent."

"And why can't we be his most formidable opponent?" his brother asked.

"She lost to him in Agni Kai and couldn't take back the Fire Nation when she jumped off that cliff. Forget that woman, brother, and let's take back what was rightfully the Dai Li's. Either you move forward with the plan on the day of the summit, or I will. The Dai Li has blindly followed the rules of one leader. Now the Dai Li needs to lead themselves. We no longer hide in the shadows."

* * *

**End Note** - So here was the first one. Feel free to comment and give out your honest opinion. I have a lot of stuff planned and intend to start revealing everything. Dangerous Tides is divided into five parts so the last part will set everything forward.


	9. Dangerous Tides III

**Author's Note** – Here is the other chapter. Hope you all like and have a Merry Christmas next week. Stay tuned for the following chapter. _Phew. _

* * *

**Dangerous Tides**

**Part III**

It was only a matter of time before Oyasumi fell for Aang when they had dinner. The little girl soon left her mother's side to sit next to him and chatter away until she was too tired to occupy Aang anymore.

Xiulan still didn't open up to him, and was upset when she was pushed to go to bed early.

He recalled her bristling on her side of the table. He knew that she just didn't trust him, but throughout his insightful conversation with Guiren, he felt eerily off when this child was nearby.

As a matter of fact as he walked towards the home, there was a heaviness that settled upon him. Like a thick soggy blanket enveloping the home. Some form of a cloud dissipated as son as he saw it around the home. Even when he entered, seeing the girl's odd behavior somehow heightened his wariness.

Akane was adamant about Aang sleeping in their shed, which had a small room that was cleaned well. She was already wary that he was somewhat close to her daughter, but Guiren saw the son he never had.

The men spoke the entire evening of Aang's travels around the world, and Guiren's war days as a front-line soldier for the Earth Kingdom Army.

His daughters never got to hear about his past experiences, so the three girls were extremely attentive to the old man's words. Guiren was a bright young boy whose main goal in life was to be a soldier just like his deceased eldest brother. He worked as a server in a small tea shop when he was thirteen and caught the attention of a general at eighteen when he won a duel against a troublesome soldier.

Guiren was drafted that day and fought ever since. Oyasumi oohed and aahed over Guiren's brave efforts before the war was over. Once he single handedly lead a group of villagers away from a conflict between the Earth Kingdom Army and the Fire Nation fleet. It was long before Sozin's Comet, where he also took part in the battle against the Fire Nation. The battle between the White Lotus and the Fire Nation Army was the last one he fought in.

Aang at first couldn't see that the man was very ill because he was very energetic in person. Guiren was old, but had the build of a fighter and was almost as tall as him. But it took watching through the eyes of a water bending healer to realize that the man's body was giving up on him. His chi flow was clogged up in some places and jammed in others, indicating that he earned a lot of battle scars in his career as a soldier. Medicine only gave him temporary relieve. Years of strenuous fighting led to his body weakening, and giving him constant pain.

It saddened Aang to see that upon all this man's brave efforts, he still didn't get the rewards he deserved. But he was happier than anyone he'd met. He showed great pride over his daughters and love for his wife. Aang could understand Hanome's commitment to ensuring her father's health.

He didn't know how long he was awake. He didn't know why he couldn't sleep. He could only listen to the quiet steps approaching him. When the door opened, he didn't have to turn to know it was her.

Hanome slipped near his side, laying her head over his chest. She put her arm around his waist, gazing at him.

"Couldn't sleep?

"No." he murmured, shifting to bring her closer. "Couldn't sleep. I was just thinking of you."

Her finger circled over his chest. "Likewise."

The futon they laid on was cool. The moonlight seeped within the room, lighting parts of their faces. They stayed silent, listening to the silence of the room.

"Anytime I see you, I only want to spend more time with you." he said. "But sometimes I feel like you pull yourself further back away from me when I try to reach out."

It wasn't accusatory, and it was the truth.

"What are you saying?" she asked.

"I spoke with Lady Xi before I came here, and she told me everything about what was going on. She told me that you were being followed and might be threatened by someone. It wasn't a mugger who tried to rob you, it was the man who's been following you."

She sat up but Aang was quicker, tugging her back. When he felt her wrist, its roughness made him look at it without her consent. He gently held it, assessing the burnt mark. "Did he do this to you?"

Hanome couldn't say anything. What if she told him that she could have fire bended herself? What would he think if she told him that she believed she was going crazy? She wanted to tell him the truth, but something held her back. Her own insanity was something she didn't want to embrace, so she gave him a truth she hoped happened.

"Yes."

Aang studied the mark. Watching it angered him, feeling it made him want to break that man's neck. "If I tell you to stop this, would you do it?"

"Even it means losing you?"

"You'll never lose me."

Tears fell over her cheeks, he wiped them off with his thumb, waiting for an answer. She knew what he was asking. Those few words meant something much more. It meant him waiting for her at the end of the rope. It meant that his heart was completely hers to take, for as long as she would have him.

"I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make your family happy and safe, regardless of whether or not we'll be together. You owe me nothing, Hanome."

"Why are you doing this for me?" she asked.

"Because I just want to see you happy."

He gently caressed the burn on her wrist as she leaned down to kiss him. She pulled back, feeling this thumb brush over the corner of her lips when he held her face. She couldn't stop herself from leaning down again, kissing him more deeply.

Their noses brushed and his beard ticked her chin. Their tongues melded, tugged into this lazy tumble. He left her wrist, placed his hand on her waist and swiftly brought her underneath him. He pulled back.

"What about your family?" he murmured but Hanome shook her head, grabbing the back of his hair to pull him back. His body against her own made her lower belly tighten.

She let him undress her in the darkness before he covered her body with his own. This was who she wanted to wake up to everyday, this was the man she wanted, and she wasn't going to let him go for as long as she could help it. If she could have that, then she'd be content.

* * *

There were two days left until the summit would begin, but Katara found herself more afraid than she should be. She let the maid groom her hair for an upcoming tea party with a Fire Nation heiress who just arrived early for the summit.

The young woman wanted to get to know the ladies who were going to be involved in the summit, and invited Katara a few days ago at a social event. Katara waited until the maid was finished. She thanked the girl, who bowed and left her chambers, leaving her alone in her room. Katara wasn't sure if she could make it to this tea party, but in all her experience, she knew that a good conversation with anyone could make her forget about the storm.

It was very early in the morning. The tea party didn't start for another three hours, so Katara sighed and walked towards the opening to her balcony. She sighed as the cool breeze brushed her skin, watching the sun begin to creep over the horizon.

Zuko told her everything and he did not hold back.

Thinking of what he might have gone through tore at her, but she found herself determined to figure out the truth.

Seven years ago, Azula disappeared in the woods after she almost killed her own mother. Zuko did not want to send a search party until rumors about Azula's plot to overthrow him surfaced. His advisory pressured him daily about seeking her out. Soon, someone managed to inform him that Azula was secretly communicating with their father. That was when Zuko was forced to take action.

Azula was captured the following month and put on trial. Several charges were made against her, while Zuko fought hard to have her plead insanity. Katara remembered seeing the Fire Princess when she visited the Fire Nation once. She was at the trial because Aang was asked by Zuko to be there.

Azula had been so quiet the entire trial. Her face devoid of any expression. Her eyes were tired, with dark circles underneath. Yet she listened and paid attention to everything said and done. She was the perfect student, alert during lecture. No one would ever guess that this woman was insane if she'd been somewhere else. What was heartbreaking was seeing Zuko choosing to sit beside his sister. He showed his undying devotion to her then. That was the day Azula was sentenced to life and then escaped the prison.

She had a search party look for her for several months. During those months no reports on her continuing the revolution was made. Zuko was still forced to seek her under the threat that anyone who found her first would kill her before he tried to save her.

Azula was hiding in the one of the surrounding forests near Forgetful Valley when Zuko found her.

It was as if she was expecting him, waiting for him to come chasing. Sometimes when Katara thought about it, she felt that Azula knew that she was going to have to die before she was captured again. She wanted to make Zuko suffer seeing her jump over that cliff.

Katara was there, running through the forest while she heard Zuko's painful shouts and his sister's crazed laughter.

He yelled over and over for Azula to stop running, to let him help her. But by the time Katara reached the Firelord while he knelt over the edge of the cliff, she knew Azula was already gone. The roaring of the seas beneath them masked Zuko's cries over her shoulder. For two days, Zuko rarely spoke and did not tell his mother what happened.

Telling Ursa herself was the hardest the Firelord ever did. The woman was distraught, and her screams had echoed throughout the Fire Palace. She was so heart broken and Katara remembered seeing her held tightly by Zuko as she cried uncontrollably that night.

And Ozai…

Katara shook her head.

For three years, Zuko tried to move on after his sister's death. But he became more closed to the world outside. He kept to himself and was more distant from his mother. He no longer did anything with passion. He did whatever he had to do as Firelord because it was expected of him to do so.

From what Zuko told her last night about the girl he suspected was his sister, he received a letter from one of his guards the afternoon before he decided to start the investigation.

The guard was sent along with others on a mission to aid the Earth Kingdom soldiers in protecting King Kuei at a conference. On the letter, the guard eerily explained what he saw. A young woman was spotted at an inn. She was around the same age his sister would be that year.

The guard told him that she was a server at an inn and would sometimes sleep with men to earn more money. She sometimes went to a university to attend lectures for studying. She was the daughter of a veteran soldier who was very ill with a wife too old to partake in work. The young woman named Hanome also had two younger sisters who went to a private academy. She paid for her father's medical expenses along with her sisters' school expenses with the money she made from the work, and no one knew about what she did to earn that money.

What made Zuko begin the investigation was the fact that the guard told him that Hanome looked exactly like Azula, and was nothing like her family. She was tall and slender with dark long hair and amber eyes.

Still, her friends and neighbors were adamant that she was born and bred in the Earth Kingdom. They gave the guard detailed recollections of the girl growing up working with her parents in the market before she began working at the inn. And as far as they knew, she may appear Fire Nation but did no fire bending and was no fighter.

She was once a crazy girl as a teen, but was now a sweet young lady who would do anything to make sure that her family was happy and well. Hearing Zuko's account about Hanome confused her. The story was so surreal that if Azula was truly pretending to be someone else, then she was a brilliant actress. The one possible explanation for this was either the people around Hanome were blind, or that Azula truly lost her memories. A possible twin was out of the question.

"Have you met her before?" she remembered asking Zuko.

"No. I'm actually terrified to meet her, Katara."

Katara watched the buildings from the balcony, letting her blue eyes skim over its edge where the Lower Ring was located.

So Azula could really be in this city, right underneath their noses. Katara tried to imagine what she would look like after four years, working as a server in an inn. _Sleeping for money no less. _She scoffed, leaning over the rail. She wondered about where Aang could be this time of the morning. _I know you're alright, but I can't help but just worry about you too Aang. _

Katara barely flinched when her doors were forced open. Another servant rushed over to her, her expression barely containing her excitement. Katara already knew the news she was going to give her. "I hope you're going to tell me good news."

"Yes." The girl said with a bright smile. "Lady Ursa's ship is just nearing the docks."

Katara smiled. "That's wonderful."

* * *

Hanome woke up to Aang's gentle kisses over her shoulder, rousing her from her pleasant sleep. She smiled, quietly moaning under his lips. He gently tugged her until she was close enough for him to kiss, roaming his hands all over her body.

The sun had yet to rise, but Hanome knew that if they tried to slack off, her mother might come looking for her. The last thing she needed was the woman chasing Aang away.

Still…

"Good morning," he murmured against her lips.

"Mm…" she hummed, kissing him again. The sheets over them were at their waist. She could be cold, but Aang's body heat was enough for her not to complain. The sounds of their kissing filled the dark shed. Hanome giggled when she felt him reach down to cup her bottom, pulling her forward over his body. Her sounds died down at the feel of him in between her legs, hot and pulsing against her center. _Maybe one more time._

Their kisses grew deeper, and she sighed against him when she pushed down. Aang slowly sat up, his arms wrapped around her waist. She looked into his gray eyes, half lidded under a haze. Just one more time. She planted her hands over his chest to push him back down. He reached up for her breasts, thumbs brushing over her nipples. When he finally obliged to lay down she wasted no time. She descended.

She bit her lips from howling, whimpering under his heated gaze. She closed her eyes, moving up and down over him. She was dragged down again to kiss him. The faint smacking sounds and feel of him inside her threatened to break her control. They breathed harshly, whispering each other's names. A heat rushed through her, traveling downwards and pooling in her lower belly.

The heat grew until something snapped. She gasped, arching her back before he followed after, filling her as she slumped back against him.

She thought of the herbal tea she always drank after their nights together, reminding herself that she needed to drink some today. She shouldn't forget, not like she did the last time. Thankfully, nothing had happened from being with him in his chambers. But then she let her thoughts wander.

A baby would be nice if they ever got that far. She preferred his gray eyes more than her own. In fact, she wouldn't mind having a baby look just like him. She smiled at the feel of his hands stroking her back. His lips brushed over her forehead, arms protectively holding her against him.

They stayed that way until a thought ran through her mind. She remembered what he asked her last night, and she was ready to give him an answer.

"He told me to meet him tonight." she said looking up at his confused expression. "When I was attacked yesterday, the man told me that he wanted to tell me something."

"What did he want to tell you?"

"I'm not sure, but before he left, he told me to look out for the summit." she said. "But that's not what's important right now.

I don't want to go to him, Aang. I don't want to work like this anymore. My father knows and he's so heartbroken over it. I don't want to hurt him anymore. I want a new life, and maybe we might not be together for long but I want to at least try with you. I want to be with you."

She could tell he was stunned, but then he did something she didn't expect. He only silenced her with a kiss, pulling back before he hugged her tightly. "I want to be with you too. I'm willing to do whatever it takes."

"Really?"

Aang nodded. "Yes, really

She laughed, leaning down to give him a chaste kiss. She smiled against his lips, pulling back to ask, "So this means you're my boyfriend now, right?"

"Mm." Another kiss. "I am."

As they rested for a few moments, Hanome heard a quiet knock on the shed's paneled opening. She sat up quickly just when Aang asked, "Who is it?"

The person didn't say anything, but judging from the knock Hanome knew that it was probably Xiulan knocking on the door. "Never mind, Aang."

"Hana, I need to get ready for school."

Hanome glared at the opening before she hurriedly put on her clothing. Xiulan opened the door just in time for her elder sister to send her a withering glare, luckily she was right by the door, hiding Aang's form. "Since when did you need my help to get dressed for school?"

Xiulan blinked. "I need breakfast too."

"Xiu, what is your problem?" Hanome whispered.

Aang quietly watched the little girl listen to Hanome lecture her in a gentle tone. He could tell that something was troubling her, and him being here made it all worst. He hurriedly dressed in a quiet corner, noticing a faint twitch on her eye.

She was very angry that he was in the room, and if he had a good idea of why, it would be that she thought he was actually a customer. "Hanome I think…"

"Xiulan, are you listening to me?"

The girl didn't say anything. She took one more look at Aang, startling him with the way her wide eyes narrowed. Her tiny fists clenched and she stomped away.

"I think I'm going to have to talk with her." he said. "I'm not sure you speaking on my behalf helps."

"But-"

He smiled. "Don't worry. Your sister is just very protective of you, and I can tell that she has every reason to be scared right now. I'll have a talk with her when we take her to school."

Hanome gaped. "You mean…"

"I'll take her to school with you." he said again with a grin, scratching the back of his head "I have to say, besides your other family members, this one is like you the most. She resembles you a lot."

She laughed. "Is that so? Others say I don't look like my family at all."

"I agree." he said. The child had short hair and dark eyes, a small spray of freckles covered her nose and cheeks. But when he looked close that night, it wasn't hard spotting Hanome's face. "I can sense that you guys think alike. She's like the other half of you."

Hanome smiled. "Yes she is."

* * *

To say that Zuko was nervous would be an understatement. No. Katara was certain that Zuko was scared out of his pants. Watching him waiting before the ship his mother traveled in was more like watching a little boy prepare himself for a good spanking.

She kept a brilliant smile on her face, clapping her hands once when a young girl in Fire Nation robes ran out of the ship. Kiyi waved excitedly with her two hands. Katara was surprised to see that the girl came, but knowing Kiyi, she was sure that the girl just wanted to see her brother. The Firelord walked forward with his arms out wide. Zuko laughed when his little sister squealed in delight, rushing until she jumped into his arms.

"Zuko!"

Katara caught a few of Zuko's youngest guards stare at Kiyi, who had grown more beautiful over the years. Her dark brown hair was undone from its usual topknot and her eyes sparkled under the morning sun. Her tanned skin glowed as her fluttering hair brushed against it. No wonder these boys were stars truck.

"I'm so happy to see you Zuko! I begged mom and dad to come along!" Kiyi said and jumped back down, holding Zuko's arms.

"I really would have preferred you stayed, Kiyi. I hope you aren't missing too much school for this, Kiyi."

"Oh please, I have like six traveling tutors for each subject, including my fire bending instructor." Kiyi said. "And I'm sure I won't waste too much time not studying at that boring summit. I just wanted to see you again. I was really worried when you weren't answering your letters."

"Uh yes about that."

"No buts. You were overworking again." Kiyi pointed out.

"I'm sorry."

Katara watched the siblings chatter, looking out for the woman she asked to visit. Then Kiyi noticed her, squealed her name and ran over to give her a tight hug. "Katara! I didn't even notice you behind Zuko! How are you?"

"I'm great, Kiyi. Where's your mom?"

"Mom? Oh she's on her way."

As soon as the girl said those words, Katara looked up just in time to see said subject coming towards them. She felt the young girl quiet down, watching the Fire Matron walk over to Zuko. Katara watched as the elder woman embraced Zuko, closing her eyes as he hugged back tightly.

It didn't take long to know that Zuko was on the brink of crying. His mother knew his pain with just a look on her face, and he gave in. The weight over his shoulders didn't have to be carried alone.

* * *

Aang didn't know why he was feeling off whenever he was near Xiulan. The feeling was faint during the dinner, but this time it put him on edge. He frowned as he watched Hanome talk quietly to her while she held her hand. After they left the nearly empty monorail, they began to walk up the quiet path towards the academy. Oyasumi was quiet in his arms, content to just have him carry her over.

She was a sweet little kid who opened up to him easily. He could tell that she was a smart kid, but Xiulan was much different. Xiulan was constantly by her elder sister's side, whereas Oyasumi would run around and play with anyone. Xiulan was extremely bright, being the top of her class at the school she attended. Akane told Aang over dinner that Xiulan was an avid reader. She read several children's books at three years old, and now, read complex books on war and history.

He paid attention to the way Xiulan smiled up at Hanome, never bothering to look in his direction. The entire time they traveled to the school, his attempts to start a conversation with her were futile. The child just pretended that he did not exist.

"Do you like Creepy Crystals, Annie?" Oyasumi asked.

He smiled at his nickname. "I love Creepy Crystals. What's your favorite flavor?"

"Berry. Yours?"

"I like the plain ones."

"Ooh. Those are my favorite too."

"Do you like fruit pies?"

"I never tried fruit pie."

"Oh you should. Fruit pies tastes very good."

By the time they reached the school grounds, Oyasumi gave him a tight hug before he put her down. He watched Hanome kiss the top of Xiulan's head, smiling as the girl pulled back to grab Oyasumi's hands. Hanome sighed, watching the two girls scurry away.

"I'm very sorry. Xiulan's not very open."

He grinned. _No she's not. _"Oh yeah. She doesn't trust me at all."

"Don't worry. Xiu will open up to you."

Aang continued staring at the child take Oyasumi into the building. He placed his arms around Hanome, his mind scrambling to tell him just what was wrong. It wasn't that he was upset or hurt by the girl's behavior. No it wasn't that at all.

"Are you alright?" Hanome's voice brought him back.

She gazed at him with a worried expression. "I'm okay. Come on, I know a nice place in the Upper Ring that serves good tea."

"The Jasmine Dragon."

He smiled, hiding the fear taking over him. "That's right."

"I'll take up your offer."

He gave her a chaste kiss, pulling her close. Aang didn't know what was going on. He tried to distract himself with the sound of Hanome's voice and her laugh. But something bugged made him oblivious to the growing busy street, and some of the people who began to recognize him. For the entire time they sat in the monorail, comforted by each other's presence, Aang struggled to wonder why he just didn't feel right around the girl.

* * *

**End Note** - And there you have it. Stay tuned everyone and again I wish you all a Merry Christmas. I'm probably going to be updating non stop so maybe you will get the other chapter earlier. You know what, I think write as much and post whenever I have it available instead, okay? Because I only have one month until school starts so during this break I will put myself to good use.


	10. Dangerous Tides IV

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender_

**Author's Note** – Thanks for all the reviews. I'm sure the latest chapters had you guys a bit more frustrated. Don't worry, it will be ending soon. No more surprises. So here is the latest chapter and I will update something up the following week.

* * *

**Dangerous Tides **

**Part IV**

"Your majesty, the visitor is here to see you again."

He studied his pet's fur as he scratched the its neck. The said visitor has attempted to speak to him for the past couple of weeks, and he had refused to meet him until now. The man was relentless, everyday asking the guards just for his presence.

It was an early morning, and the king found it odd that someone was eager to see him this time. He walked past the maid to walk down the corridors towards the throne room. There, the visitor bowed at his entrance, clad in dark and dirtied tunic and pants.

"I could have asked my men to turn you away, but you've been wanting to see me. State your name."

"Han, your majesty."

"Han." King Kuei said with a slight furrow. "What gave you the right to harass my men for the past two weeks?"

Han sat up, his scarred face prominent under the soft light of the torches. "I'm here because of my duty to serve only one king, the Earth King. As part of my duty, I believe you might want to hear the information I have for you."

"And what is that?"

Han spoke. "Not all of the leaders are interested in making any progress towards peace at the summit. I've worked for Firelord Zuko since Sozin's Comet, and I know that his intentions aren't pure. The Firelord wants to start another war with the Earth Kingdom as his first target."

King Kuei's eyes narrowed, ambling the short steps towards the peasant who now looked up at him. Infiltration at this time after the war was out of the question. The nations needed each other to build up their economies, there was no way he was about to be ambushed.

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because my loyalty belongs to you, King Kuei." Han said. "As an Earth Kingdom citizen myself, I was raised knowing that my homeland is all that I have."

The king looked over at two of his guards. One stepped forward, looking ever so determined to do whatever the king was going to ask of him. It was clear that even if he didn't believe this so called Han, his men were already on edge. They all had to set precautions.

Kuei was aware of the Harmony Restoration Act and the issues he had with the Firelord over it. Since then, he hasn't trusted that boy one bit. It wasn't a surprise that the boy would be up to no good. He was Ozai's son after all.

"Very well, what do you propose we do, Han?"

Han stood up. "I'm the leader of the Earth Freedom Fighters. We all plan to revolt against the Fire Nation on the day of the summit. My men include guards who personally serve the Firelord. We only have a small group and we need more men to defend the Earth Kingdom."

King Kuei blinked confusedly. "The summit? You mean the Firelord plans to attack us on the day of the summit?"

"Yes, your majesty. As we speak, the Firelord has deliberately imprisoned the assassin who attacked him without your knowledge. He is systematically killing off the guards he suspects of being from the Earth Kingdom just to go forward with his plan. It's clear that his nationalistic pride has never left him."

"Hm. So we show him what true pride is." The king said thoughtfully. "Do you know exactly what time he plans to go forward?"

"An hour after the summit begins."

* * *

The market square was crowded, sunned up and booming as they both strolled in between several vendors who sold merchandise on the edge of the Upper Ring border.

Small shops much ornamented than the ones in the south had bells that jingled atop the doors whenever a customer went in or out. Along with the twinkling noise, the chatter of the citizens, and the toasty smell of dry air, Aang was comforted by Hanome's arms clasped around his waist.

Under the sunlight, she seemed much different, like a child curious and enlightened about the world around her. Her golden eyes were more sharp and clear under the sun, and her hair was a dark halo, fluttering with the wind and falling in wisps about her face.

Hanome bore this strong resemblance to someone, he thought. Under the sunlight, her facial expressions heightened the itch in the back of his head. Maybe at one point, he has met her before.

He came to Ba Sing Se before, and he probably saw her then. Maybe she was living somewhere else, and they had met. He tried to imagine himself giving a younger version of herself a small wave, never believing that years later this small girl would be this close to him.

"Sometimes I feel like I've seen you before," he murmured as they walked up the lane.

The Jasmine Dragon was not too far away, but Aang preferred taking his time. It was a bit late in the morning. He noted the flowers blooming on the sides of the lake running under a bridge. Hanome didn't look like she heard him. The young woman looked as though she were daydreaming, but she turned to stare at him.

"I feel the same way about you too." she said.

"Really?"

She placed her hands over his chest. They slowed to a stop. "Of course. Sometimes I feel like I've seen you somewhere before."

"Ba Sing Se."

"Maybe." She said. "Or maybe not. I don't think Ba Sing Se is the place I think about when I try to remember where I've seen you."

"Hm. We probably met many years ago."

Hanome laughed as he bent to wrap his arms around her upper thighs and pull her up to his chest. Her lips were merely inches from him. "You mean my Fire Nation ancestor right?"

"Yep. I'm old enough to be your grandpa."

"I always forget that part about you." she smirked, leaning down to kiss him softly on the lips. "I should report you to the officials."

She breathed those last words, teasing him with her full lips. He stole her lips this time, oblivious to a passerby who gawked at their state. Aang cursed himself for having to be a good boy today, which meant keeping his hands to himself while a gorgeous woman was nearby. Hanome pulled back, placing a peck over his nose as he reluctantly released her.

"Alright, now we need to get to the tea place before I forget the way there." he murmured, earning another dizzying kiss.

* * *

They arrived before the golden doors of the Jasmine Dragon. Aang led Hanome inside, suddenly feeling a bit tense when the customers turned to look at them. It was clear that Hanome wasn't from the Upper Ring, and they didn't bother to hide their distaste.

He unconsciously kept her close. It didn't take long for the customers to notice the marks over his skin and turn quickly away from Hanome.

Aang found an empty table, looking around to see if Iroh was nearby. The old man practically lived in this place since tourists were swarming in for the summit. Hanome looked a bit uncomfortable so he put an arm around her shoulder. "Everything okay?"

She smiled. "Yes."

_"Avatar Aang!"_

Iroh's voice boomed. The potbellied formal general came forward. Aang got up to the center to hug the elderly man. "It's been so long!"

"I've been living in your estate, Iroh." Aang muttered.

"Well, it's still been a long time." Iroh said. "I barely see you anymore. Sokka was just here with Suki the other morning. They said you left and didn't tell them where you were going. Everyone was a little bit worried, maybe you shouldn't run off the way you do."

Aang scratched the back of his head. "Sorry." Then a thought ran throughout his head. "By the way, I want you to meet someone. "

"Hold on for a minute. Let me get you some tea." Iroh said.

"Make that for two."

"Oh? Is the tea for the lucky lady sitting there in the back?"

Aang turned to see Hanome study the fine paintings over the table. Her hair hid the side of her face as she fingered the marble finish. "That's her."

"No wonder you disappear now and then."

Aang laughed. "You caught me there."

Iroh chuckled. "I see. Now then, why don't you both relax while I get your tea?"

"That sounds great."

Aang returned to Hanome's side. She looked up from the intricate painting on the table. She waited until Aang plopped down next to her, slipping his arm around her.

"He seems cheerful."

"He is." Aang said. "He's a very good man."

"I'm sure he is."

* * *

The tea her son prepared for her was still sitting on the far side of the table she sat by. Kiyi was in the courtyard with Katara, exploring the estate for herself.

The woman smiled at the girl's voice, loud enough for her and Zuko to hear on the upper floor. She silently watched Zuko tap his fingers over polished wood in the library.

"How have you been doing?" she asked.

"Fine." He responded.

He was trying to evade whatever she would say next. Ursa only smiled, even though she was hurt that her son held her so far away from him. She witnessed the changes that took a toll on him. Zuko no longer ruled because he wanted to. His source of drive to lead the Fire Nation to a better place was lost when Azula died.

"I hope your uncle is taking very good care of you." she said.

"He is." Zuko said and glanced in her direction. "He's always busy, but he manages to make time for evening tea. It's not like I made it any easier for him."

Ursa smiled. "I'm sure you have work to do as well. Preparing for the summit."

"Yes. I don't even have my entire case prepared yet but hopefully I'll get it done by tomorrow. Katara's going to help me with it."

Her brows rose. "Oh? She does seem like a very nice young lady."

He smiled. "Very."

She saw the gradual changes on his face. It was clear to her that he took an interest in the girl. Katara was a kind and compassionate young woman with an incredible talent. When she meant her for the first time, her gentle demeanor was so unlike what she expected. A thought came to her. "She was the girl your grandfather wanted dead during the raid."

Zuko grimaced. "Yes. Unfortunately."

Ursa looked down over her lap, remembering not paying attention to the attack when it happened. She was naive enough to believe that Azulon had simply imprisoned a water bender who never had a trial. "So her mother was the one who was killed."

"Yes."

"I see."

She couldn't imagine what that young woman went through without her mother.

Ursa watched Zuko rise from his seat, walking over to look out the window. She got up to stand by him, admiring his profile as he looked out. She eyed the scar, only feeling a surge of pride rather than sadness. Despite all the odds, her son's strong spirit brought him to this position.

"I remember when your uncle always made me spiced tea whenever I was sad...I'm sure those are the staples at the Jasmine Dragon, correct?"

"Yeah."

She nodded, making her first move. "Zuko. I know you're aware of why I'm here. There should be no distance between us anymore. Katara told me everything."

"I know that."

"So why are you still intent on leaving me in the dark?"

Zuko walked away from the window, hands clasped behind his back as he struggled to shut himself down. Ursa knew her son better than any other when he was younger. But having to be with him after those troubling times reminded her that the young boy she left was gone. He still had the boy's spirit, but he walked with years of pain and torture over his head.

"I didn't think you'd agree to it. I didn't want to make you worry." he said. "I just wanted to make sure that this person was really my sister."

"Have you seen her?"

"No."

"Why not?"

He sighed. "….I'm scared. I don't know…I was looking forward to the investigation but now, I don't think I can handle it. I want to withdraw."

"She is my daughter, Zuko." Ursa said.

"But you both weren't the closest. Not like you and Kiyi."

She blinked sharply. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Zuko turned to look at her, giving her a look that was close to accusatory. "Exactly what it meant. I'm not stupid, mother. We both know that you and Azula weren't on the best of terms. We all weren't. And now that I look back, I wonder who the real victim was. Who gained freedom and who didn't."

"Zuko, do not blame yourself for thi-"

"Why can't I?!" Zuko said fervently with a wave of his hand. "Look at Katara and Sokka. They're close because their brother and sister. They understand each other. But when it comes to Azula and I it's like having to deal with a stranger who just happen to share the same blood!"

"Zuko pleas-"

"Please what?!" he cried. "For years we have hated each other because one foolish man decided it was the best way we needed to grow up. I could have fought harder. I could have not cared so much about pleasing that poor excuse of a father. I could have listened to my own damn voice when the council wanted her head! I could have…"

By the time he trailed off, his mother was sobbed quietly while she hid her face behind her hands. Hot tears ran down his face, and he broke down.

"Maybe because I just wanted to figure things out. It's strange having her gone, when nothing much was resolved between us. She would have killed me if she had the chance but I still miss her. I still want to see her, and I still tell myself that this girl is her but I'm so scared mom..."

Ursa rushed forward to put her arms around him. She closed her eyes when he hugged back, sobbing for the first time since they were reunited. She led him over to sit down, still holding him close. She whispered her own apologies in his ear, for never being there to protect both of them when they needed her the most.

She sniffed and asked, "What is her name?"

"Hanome."

She nodded. "That's a beautiful name."

* * *

Iroh watched as his apprentice prepared the two cups of tea. He made sure that the young man prepared the jasmine with a hint of mint and spiced tea with ginger.

He thought about Aang, at first wanting to ask him how his nephew has been doing.

Ever since Zuko came to Ba Sing Se, his time working at the Jasmine Dragon didn't help with their spending time together. In fact, Iroh grew suspicious of the fact that Zuko preferred him working more than coming to the estate to see him.

Zuko's detached demeanor over his stay had grown. His nephew was now unreachable. Iroh chose to be oblivious, but it didn't mean that he was stupid.

"Make sure the water is hot enough," he murmured.

"Yes, Master Iroh."

The tea was placed on a tray. He took the tray and walked out of the kitchens. He greeted some of his customers who waved at him.

As he approached Aang and the woman he brought over, he couldn't help but stare at her. She looked up to stare back.

_Wait a minute. _

He slowed his steps, looking into those thoughtful golden orbs. The woman smiled, albeit nervously because he was staring intently at her. Iroh regained his steps, putting the tray of tea over the table. The woman eyed him warily as he sat down. But once he flashed her one of his warm smiles, she visibly relaxed.

"You're one beautiful lady."

Hanome laughed, charmed by the elderly man. "Thank you."

"Which means that you're the one holding him up haven't you?"

Aang choked on his tea before Hanome responded. "That's right."

Iroh guffawed, holding on to his belly. Aang smiled nervously at the two people who somehow warmed up to each other quickly. Hanome laughed, obviously liking the man before her. Iroh's laughter died down, and for a moment, he looked as if he saw someone he hadn't see in a long time. It was clear that Hanome somehow charmed the pants off him.

"I'm sure I will be seeing more of her soon, right Avatar Aang?" he asked Aang.

Aang was a bit disturbed by the way Iroh eyed him, waiting for his answer. There was something off about it, but Aang smiled down at Hanome and answered, "You'll see more of her."

"Oh? Does that mean that you're thinking of marriage?"

Aang coughed again while Hanome blushed.

"Did you have to ask so early?"

Iroh laughed again. "You said early. Maybe I don't have to ask. I'm sure it will happen. You both seem quite…taken with one another."

Again, Iroh regarded him thoughtfully, as if he was trying to figure Aang out. The Avatar frowned, trying to see what the old man was getting at. Did he know about Hanome? He almost flinched when Hanome put her hand over his own.

"I'm not sure if that's what we're thinking about now. We're taking things slow. We can deal with whatever comes next." Hanome answered.

Aang smiled and nodded, gazing at her warm expression.

"We can."

* * *

"_How do we go forward with this plan you have? We only have two days. That time is spent preparing the king for the summit."_

"_That is correct but this is a possible ambush we're talking about. We must attack with brute force. Under no circumstances should we allow those guards to make the first move, who knows how long they've been planning this!"_

Han waited in the gardens for Hanome, but she hasn't shown up like she was supposed to. He barely acknowledged the young women who paced gold coins in front of him. Cheng, his so called accomplice looked around nervously. Han watched him for a few more moments.

"The girl isn't here today. What will we tell the Firelord?"

Han scoffed. "What else. We tell him that she just didn't come to work today."

"What about those other days before! We're supposed to be the spies here, shouldn't we try to find out where she is?"

"Stop blabbering Cheng. You haven't been to work with me for days and now you want to make a difference. I know where she is, just leave it to me."

"But we're a team."

"Not since you decided to have vacations whenever you wanted to."

Cheng frowned, his bushy brows furrowing together.

"Just because the Firelord decided you needed to join me on this mission doesn't mean that you're my partner. I was the one who found the girl first. I singlehandedly told the Firelord of her whereabouts, so don't try to tell me what I should or should not be doing.

He put the gold coins inside a small pouch, waving the girl off. Gulping down his drink, he eyed all of the prostitutes in the gardens. The sun was fully up, shining over the ones with the dull eyes. The Joo Dees. Cheng watched him warily, gritting his teeth.

"Why is it that those women always give you money?"

Han glared at him. "You don't need to know. I work on my own."

After the summit, the Dai Li will have their place ruling the Earth Kingdom. But from then on, what else will happen? Azula will be under his control, and with her strength, they could take over the world for themselves.

The more Han drank, the more he began to like the fact that the woman who called herself Hanome still didn't know anything. It was apparent that her memories were truly lost as his brother said. He saw an opportunity that afternoon he threatened her.

If her memories were truly lost, he would simply build new ones. She will know her abilities, but she will never know that she didn't belong to him.

Tonight, he will make sure that she knew she was his and his only. Once he makes that known, they will be unstoppable. Ba Sing Se will be under his rule, and his alone.


End file.
